


Golden green and silver blue

by SpookyStar29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, MIBBS, Past Lovers, a future?, german and english
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: Almost three years after the the fateful evening in Gibbs' basement tore them apart, Jethro Gibbs and Hollis Mann are forced to swallow their bias and work together again. This time however, not because of a case, but rather to pass on her former military experience to potential recruits.More or less happy the former marine and his ex army flame set off for the Sunshine state.However, both quickly realize that the "Workshop" is more and more turning into a private matter, with consequences neither of them would have imagined or wished for ...*Fast drei Jahre, nachdem der verhängnisvolle Abend in Gibbs' Keller sie entzweit hatte, sehen sich Jethro Gibbs und Hollis Mann gezwungen, ihre Befangenheit herunterzuschlucken und zusammenarbeiten. Diesmal handelt es sich jedoch nicht um einen Fall, sondern darum, ihre ehemalige Militärerfahrung an potenzielle Rekruten weiterzugeben.Mehr oder minder begeistert machen sich der ehemalige Marine und seine frühere Army-Flamme auf den Weg in den Sunshine-State.Schnell wird allerdings beiden bewusst, dass sich dieser Workshop mehr und mehr in eine Privatangelegenheit verwandelt, deren Konsequenzen sie beide nicht erahnt hätten ...
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Hollis Mann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE/IMPORTANT
> 
> Yes you read that right. This story will be in both languages (be patient, the english version will be up soon)
> 
> I wrote this story in german (my mother language) but since I loved it so much I decided to share it with you guys :)  
> Sadly University takes up too much of my time so I can't translate the whole Thing in Person, which is why Imma use a program. I am sorry for any mistakes which will still be in there, if it's too hard to read just feel free to tell me. 
> 
> Every german chapter will be followed by the english equivalent, you'll figure it out :) 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, würde mich freuen, ein paar fellow-german-speakers zu treffen!  
> Have fun reading as soon as it's up!

Niemals hätte er gedacht, sie auf diese Weise wiederzusehen. Eigentlich war er sich sogar ziemlich sicher gewesen, sie _niemals_ wiederzusehen. Die Entscheidung, der US Army nach 22 Dienstjahren einfach so den Rücken zu kehren und nach Hawaii umzusiedeln, war etwas Endgültiges.

Das hatte er zumindest gedacht. Und so, wie sie dreingeblickt hatte, an diesem Montagmorgen in Leon Vances Büro, war auch sie selbst überrascht gewesen.   
Die fast drei Jahre hatten sie kaum verändert, jedenfalls nichts ins Negative – ihre Haare waren zu einem schlichten Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, ihre Augen schienen noch heller und strahlender, als sie ohnehin waren – was aber daran lag, dass sie mit einer perfekten, gesunden Bräune zurück in die Staaten gekommen war.   
Jethro Gibbs hätte es gerne geleugnet, aber ihr Anblick verursachte Herzklopfen in ihm – Herzklopfen und Rückblicke aller Art.   
Ihr Lachen. Die Art, wie sie frech schmunzelte. Wie er sie immer beobachtet hatte, als sie ihre Uniform angelegt hatte. Insgeheim hatte er es geliebt, Kampf zwischen Army und Navy hin oder her, sie hatte einfach umwerfend ausgesehen darin. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte, sie zu küssen und zu berühren. Ihre Stimme. Einfach alles.   
Fast drei Jahre und er hatte sie noch immer nicht vergessen. Es hatte Tage und Nächte gegeben, an denen er sie vermisst hatte, dann wieder Wochen, an denen er kaum an sie gedacht hatte … aber präsent war sie immer gewesen.

Und jetzt stand sie hier, vor ihm, und schien genau so wenig zu wissen, wie sie reagieren sollte. Doch wie immer war er sich seiner Position und Aufgabe und insbesondere seines Rufes bewusst. Das Erstaunen und das Gefühlschaos ließ er kaum zwei Sekunden lang zu, ehe er sich ein Lächeln aufzwang und ihr zunickte. „Hollis.“   
Offenbar hatte sie sich auf die Begegnung vorbereitet, denn ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei unprofessioneller Emotionen. Alles, was sie tat, war freundlich, aber kühl zu lächeln. „Jethro. Es ist lange her.“ Sie hob das Kinn. Oh ja, seine Erinnerungen an diese starke, unabhängige Frau waren ungetrübt. „Gut siehst du aus.“   
Er ließ sein Lächeln deutlicher und echter werden. „Du auch.“   
Leon ließ die Stimmung platzen und Gibbs war sich nicht sicher, ob er dafür dankbar war oder nicht. „Agent Mann und Sie wurden zu einer Art Workshop eingeladen. Größenteils geht es darum, den potenziellen Rekruten einige Einblicke zu vermitteln. Es werden Vorträge gehalten, Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, den Neuen bei ihren Aufgaben zu assistieren und Fragen zu beantworten. Das einmal Grob voraus.“   
Er prustete missbilligend. Dass er als Werbefigur herhalten sollte hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. „Ich bin seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr im Dienst. Was wollen die von mir?“  
Leon ließ sich keineswegs aus der Ruhe bringen. Das war einer der größten Unterschiede zu Jenny gewesen – er hatte es geschafft, sie aus der Haut fahren zu lassen. Vance schien seine Abneigung und der Killerblick keinerlei zu interessieren.   
„Erstens, dafür verantwortlich war ein Zufallsgenerator. Zweitens, von jeder Branche werden ältere Veteranen anwesend sein, um einen Vergleich zu setzen.“  
Der Ton, der seiner Kehle entkam, triefte vor Sarkasmus. Zufallsgenerator, dass er nicht lachte. Am liebsten hätte er Leon gedroht, falls die Idee, er sollte mal wieder etwas unter Leute kommen, auf seinem Mist gewachsen war, würde er sich in Acht nehmen müssen. Doch ihm war die Hierarchie durchaus bewusst, und sich vor Hollis‘ Augen in einen Hahnenkampf zu verstricken, in dem er sowieso haushoch verlieren würde … darauf hatte er noch weniger Lust als auf einen wütenden Direktor.  
Dennoch erlaubte er sich eine letzte Spitze: „Wir wurden „eingeladen“. Das heißt, wir dürfen absagen.“  
Die Art und Weise, wie Leon ihn anstarrte, zeugte davon, dass er einen solchen Versuch schon längst vorausgesehen hatte. „Lassen Sie mich es anders ausdrücken, Agent Gibbs. Sie wurden dazu außerwählt und man erwartet Ihre Anwesenheit.“   
Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer aber ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Augen zu verdrehen. Dass nicht nur Leons sondern auch Hollis‘ Blick auf ihm lagen, war ihm mit einem Mal herzlich egal.   
„Agent Mann und Sie werden übermorgen von einem Taxi abgeholt, das sie zum Flughafen bringt“, fuhr der Direktor fort. Die weiteren Anweisungen nahm Gibbs nur halbherzig auf. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und fragte sich fieberhaft, wie zum Teufel er diese Geschichte überleben sollte. Es war nicht nur der Workshop und die Tatsache, dass er drei Tage unter eine Masse von Menschen aller Altersstufen verbringen und eine möglichst gute Figur machen sollte. Er würde das mit Hollis zusammen durchziehen müssen … und das erschien ihm eine noch härtere Aufgabe zu sein.

Es gab einen sehr wesentlichen Unterschied zu ihr und seinen Exfrauen – sie hatten sich niemals gestritten. Hollis war gegangen, doch weder hatte sie ihn jemals angeschrien, noch versucht, ihm mit irgendeinem harten Gegenstand – in ihrem Falle höchstwahrscheinlich ein Baseballschläger – den Kopf einzuschlagen oder ihm irgendetwas zu brechen, was ihn wenigstens körperlich in die Knie zwang.   
Sie waren im Guten auseinandergegangen. Würde er sie hassen, könnte er sie nicht leiden, hätte er dies wenigstens raushängen lassen und als Grund nehmen können, sich so weit wie möglich entfernt von ihr aufzuhalten. Er könnte sich von ihr distanzieren, und das mit gutem Gewissen.  
Doch weder hatte er Lust darauf, noch wollte er ihr das Gefühl geben, er wäre wütend auf sie. Denn seltsamerweise … war er es nicht. Nie gewesen und auch jetzt nicht.

Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, stieß Hollis ihn sanft mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Hey, Kopf hoch. Wenigstens können wir dem schlechten Wetter hier entfliehen und ein wenig die Sonne genießen.“   
Er schnaubte, musste jedoch gestehen, dass er seine schlechte Laune nun wirklich nicht weiter heraushängen lassen konnte. Es wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair, schließlich trug sie keine Schuld, und zudem schien es ihm auch gar nicht zu gelingen.   
„Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich der Typ Mensch bin, der im Sand liegt und sich braten lässt.“  
Hollis schmunzelte. „Nein, das nicht. Aber ich dachte du magst das Meer.“ Ihre Augen funkelten spielerisch. „Die Navy-Branche. Deine Boote. Irgendetwas scheinst du an Wasser zu mögen.“   
Er grummelte noch einmal und Hollis ließ ihn zufrieden.

Und dann plötzlich kam ein Gedanke über ihn. Einer, der ihm heiß und kalt zugleich werden ließ.   
Diese Stadt lag direkt am Meer. Ohne Zweifel würde Hollis ihre Freizeit am Strand verbringen. Er würde ihr nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen können, und das wiederum bedeutete, dass er sie in einem Bikini sehen würde.   
Verdammt.   
Er war nie der Typ dafür gewesen, eine Frau nur auf ihr Äußerstes zu reduzieren. Aber wenn eine Frau so aussah wie Hollis war es schwer, gewisse Gefühle und Blicke und Gedanken zu unterdrücken. Und zudem war es nicht gerade leicht, eine ehemalige Geliebte mit rationalen Augen zu sehen oder sich in ihrer Gegenwart gar so zu verhalten.

Als Hollis unten und auf dem Weg zu den Fahrstühlen ihre Abschiedsgrüße ausrief, erwiderte Ziva lauthals ein „Beehren Sie uns mal wieder, Agent Mann“ und schien es nicht nur ernst zu meinen, sondern hatte auch den Anstand, ihm keinen zweideutigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Tony starrte ihr hinterher – er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn sich seine Augen nicht ganz speziell auf ihren Beinen und ihrem Hintern festsetzen. Doch seltsamerweise konnte er dem Agenten kaum böse sein. Sie sah einfach zu gut aus in diesen Businessklamotten … was allerdings in keiner Weise an die Uniform der Army herankam.  
Nichts kam an die alten Zeiten heran. Und wie schon öfters fragte Leroy Jethro Gibbs sich, ob er jemals wieder eine Chance haben würde, glücklich zu werden.


	2. Chapter 1

He never thought he'd see her again this way. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd never see her again. The decision to just turn his back on the US Army after 22 years of service and move to Hawaii was something final. 

At least that's what he had thought. And the way she had looked at him that Monday morning in Leon Vance's office, she herself had been surprised.   
The almost three years had hardly changed her, at least nothing in the negative - her hair was tied back to a plain ponytail, her eyes seemed even brighter and more radiant than they already were - but that was because she had returned to the States with a perfect, healthy tan.   
Jethro Gibbs would have loved to deny it, but her sight caused heart palpitations in him - heart palpitations and flashbacks of all kinds. 

Her laugh. The way she smiled saucily. The way he used to watch her when she put on her uniform. Secretly, he had loved it, Army-Navy or no Army-Navy fight, she had looked simply stunning in it. How it felt to kiss her and touch her. Her voice. Everything.

Almost three years and he still hadn't forgotten her. There had been days and nights when he had missed her, then again weeks when he had hardly thought about her ... but she had always been present. 

And now she was standing here, in front of him, and seemed to know as little as she knew how to react. But as always he was aware of his position and task and especially his reputation. He hardly allowed the astonishment and emotional chaos to last for two seconds before he forced a smile on his face and nodded to her. "Hollis."   
Apparently she had prepared herself for the encounter, for her face showed no unprofessional emotion whatsoever. All she did was smile friendly but cool.  
"Jethro. It's been a long time." She raised her chin. Oh, yes, his memories of this strong,independent woman were unclouded. "You look well."   
He made his smile more distinct and real. "So do you."   
Leon interrupted and Gibbs wasn't sure if he was grateful or not. "Agent Mann and you were invited to participate in a workshop of sorts. Mostly to give potential recruits some insight Lectures will be given, your job will be to assist the new recruits with their tasks and answer questions. "That's one step ahead."   
He snorted disapprovingly. The last thing he needed was to be made into an advertising figure. "I haven't been on duty for more than 15 years. What do they want from me?"  
Leon didn't let him get to him. That was one of the biggest differences to Jenny - he had managed to let her go off the deep end. Vance didn't seem to care a single Thing about his aversion or the killer look.

"One, it was caused by a random generator. Two, there'll be senior veterans from every branch present to make a comparison."  
The sound that escaped his throat was dripping with sarcasm. Random that he did not laugh. He would have loved to threaten Leon, if the idea that he should get out in the world again was on his mind, he would have to be careful. But he was well aware of the hierarchy, and to get involved in a cockfight in front of Hollis, in which he would lose like a house of cards anyway ... he was even less keen on that than on an angry director.  
Nevertheless, he allowed himself one last spike: "We were 'invited'. That means we can cancel."  
The way Leon stared at him showed that he had long foreseen such an attempt. "Let me put it another way, Agent Gibbs. You have been singled out and your presence is expected."   
He suppressed a sigh but kept his eyes peeled. That not only Leon's gaze was on him, but Hollis's as well, suddenly he didn't care.   
"Agent Mann and you will be picked up the day after tomorrow by a taxi that will take you to the airport," the director continued. Gibbs took further instructions only half-heartedly. He bit his lip, feverishly wondering how the hell he was going to survive the story. It wasn't just the workshop and the fact that he was to spend three days among a crowd of people of all ages and cut a good figure. He would have to do it with Hollis ... and that seemed like an even harder task.   
There was one very important difference between him and his ex-wives - they had never argued. Hollis had left, but she had never yelled at him, nor tried to smash his head with any hard object - in her case most likely a baseball bat - nor tried to break anything that brought him to his knees, at least physically.   
They had parted on good terms. If he hated her, if he didn't like her, he could at least have let this hang out and taken it as a reason to stay as far away from her as possible. He could distance himself from her and do so with a clear conscience.  
But he neither felt like it, nor did he want to make her feel that he was angry with her. Because strangely enough, he wasn't. He never was and he's not now.   
When the door had fallen shut, Hollis gently elbowed him. "Hey, cheer up. "At least we can get away from the bad weather here and enjoy the sun for a while."   
He snorted, but he had to admit that he really couldn't let his bad temper get any worse. It wouldn't be fair to her, after all, she wasn't to blame, and besides, he didn't seem to succeed at all.   
"You don't really believe that I'm the type of person to lie on the beach and get roasted."  
Hollis smiled. "No, not that. But I thought you liked the ocean." Her eyes sparkled playfully. "Navy business. Your boats. Something you seem to like about water."   
He grumbled again and Hollis left him alone. 

And then suddenly a thought came over him. One that made him feel hot and cold at the same time.   
This town was right on the ocean.  
No doubt Hollis would spend her leisure time on the beach. He wouldn't be able to avoid it forever, and that meant he'd see her in a bikini.   
_Damn._   
He had never been the type to reduce a woman to just her looks. But when a woman looked like Hollis, it was hard to suppress certain feelings and looks and thoughts. And besides, it wasn't exactly easy to see a former lover with rational eyes or even to behave that way in her presence.

When Hollis said her farewell greetings downstairs and on the way to the elevators, Ziva replied loudly, "Honour us again, Agent Mann" and not only seemed to mean it, but also had the decency not to give him an ambiguous look. Tony though stared after her - he wouldn't be surprised if his eyes weren't fixed specifically on her legs and butt. But, strangely enough, he could hardly be angry with the agent. She just looked too good in those business clothes ... which was not at all like the army uniform.  
Nothing like the old days.

And like many times before, Leroy Jethro Gibbs wondered if he would ever have a chance to be happy again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if this was ok or if there are too many mistakes in it ;)


	3. Kapitel 2

Ihm lag ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, und dieses kam nicht von der Luft im Flugzeug. Es war noch immer präsent, als sie längst ihre Koffer abgeholt hatten und im Taxi saßen.

Jetzt waren sie hier. In Florida.   
Zwei Vertreter der Army und der Marines, die rein zufällig dazu auserwählt wurden, an diesem verdammten Dreitägigen Workshop mitzumachen, der kaum länger als acht Stunden pro Tag ging – und genug Zeit ließ, um seine Gefühle Achterbahn fahren zu lassen.

Vielleicht könnte er eine Lebensmittelvergiftung vorspielen. Oder einen Sonnenstich. Aber nein … dafür _müsste_ er erst einmal in die Sonne, und so wie er Hollis einschätzte, würde sie ihn mit einer Lebensmittelvergiftung nicht alleine lassen. Und dass sie sich um ihn sorgte und betudelte … das konnte er noch weniger gebrauchen.   
Er würde also wohl oder übel seine Selbstbeherrschung herausfordern und sich zusammenreißen müssen.

Immerhin hatten sie beide ihr eigenes Zimmer, einzig das Bad mussten sie sich teilen. Weshalb sie nicht beide ein einzelnes bekommen hatten, darüber zerbrach er sich den Kopf. Leon hatte sicherlich nicht geplant, sie wieder zusammenzubringen. 

Sie kamen spät an, erwischten gerade noch die Ausläufer des Abendessens. Wenigstens war es gut. Vielleicht würde die ganze Sache ja doch nicht so furchtbar werden …

  
„Meine Beine sind von dem Flug ganz träge.“ Hollis warf ihm ein Lächeln zu, als sie das Restaurant als Letzte verließen. „Was hältst du von einem kleinen Abendspatziergang, bevor wir uns in die Federn werfen?“  
Seine erste Reaktion wäre ein „Nein“ gewesen, doch so leicht und ruppig wollte und konnte er sie nicht abservieren.   
„Keine schlechte Idee, aber ich denke, ich sollte früh schlafen gehen. Fliegen hat schon immer an meinen Nerven gezerrt.“  
Hollis nickte. Sie schien zu seiner Erleichterung nicht enttäuscht zu sein. „In Ordnung. Dann sehen wir uns morgen?“ Sie standen nun in der Lobby, Hollis zur Tür, er zu den Fahrstühlen gedreht.   
Beinahe hätte er ihr noch ein „Pass auf dich auf“ hinterhergerufen. Aber er besann sich eines Besseren und hielt sich zurück. Sie war Hollis. Sie konnte getrost selbst für sich sorgen.

  
Vielleicht hatte er sie auch deshalb ziehen lassen. 


	4. Chapter 2

He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and this did not come from the air in the plane. It was still present when they had already picked up their suitcases and were sitting in the taxi.   
Now they were here. In Florida.   
Two representatives of the Army and the Marines, who were chosen purely by chance to take part in this damn three-day workshop, which would hardly take more than eight hours a day - and left enough time to let his feelings go rollercoaster.

Maybe he could fake food poisoning. Or sunstroke. But no ... for that he would have to go into the sun first, and as he assessed Hollis, she would not leave him alone with food poisoning. And the fact that she worried about him and begged him... he could do with even less. 

So for better or worse he would have to challenge his self-control and pull himself together. 

After all, they both had their own room, the only thing they had to share was the bathroom. Why they hadn't both been given a single one, he racked his brains over that. Leon certainly hadn't planned to bring them back together.   
They arrived late, barely catching the tail end of dinner. At least it tasted good. Maybe the whole thing wouldn't be so terrible after all...

"My legs are kinda numb from the flight." Hollis gave him a smile when they were the last to leave the restaurant. "What do you say we go for a little walk in the evening before we throw ourselves into the pillows?"  
His first reaction would have been a "no," but he wasn't going to dump them so easily and rudely.   
"Not a bad idea, but I think I should turn in early. Flying has always been a pain in my ass."  
Hollis nodded. She didn't seem disappointed, to his relief.   
"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" They were in the Lobby now, Hollis facing the door, him turned to the elevators. 

He almost shouted another "watch your back" after her. But he changed his mind and stayed away.   
She was Hollis. She could take care of herself.  
Maybe that was why he had let her go. 


	5. Tag 1

Er wachte eine Minute vor dem Klingeln seines Weckers auf und war so unmotiviert, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Mit einem Grummeln drehte er sich aus dem Bett und blieb erst einmal blinzelnd sitzen, um seinen Puls an das Aufstehen zu gewöhnen.   
Dass die Sonne draußen schien und es eigentlich nach sehr schönen Wetter aussah, machte keinen Unterschied.

Er war innerhalb weniger Minuten fertig angezogen und wollte gerade in seine Schuhe schlüpfen, als er sah, dass unter seiner Tür ein Zettel klemmte. Gibbs beugte sich hinunter und griff danach, drehte ihn um. Die Handschrift darauf kannte er.

Bin eine Runde joggen gegangen. Warte nicht auf mich mit dem Frühstück, wir treffen uns um neun am Hoteleingang. Oder zu kommst zum Strand und holst mich ab.

Hoteleingang.   
Er würde sich nicht gleich am ersten Tag dem Risiko eines Rückfalls aussetzen, Hollis bei einem Workout zuzusehen.   
So gerne er sie um sich hatte, so froh war auch, in aller Ruhe Frühstücken zu können. SO lag seine Konzentration wenigstens auf den Dingen, die er in sich hineinstopfte, und nicht auf seiner Partnerin. Irgendwie fand er es rührend, dass sie ihm auf die altmodische Art einen Zettel geschrieben hatte – sie erinnerte sich wohl an seine Abneigung gegenüber technischer Geräte. Zumal er ohnehin nicht nachgesehen hätte.

***

Er hatte die Hitze unterschätzt. Am Vormittag hatte ein leichter Wind geweht und sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit im Gebäude, doch als sie alle für das erste Training ach draußen traten, schlug die Temperatur gnadenlos zu. Hollis schien es keineswegs etwas auszumachen – sie war schon immer der Sommertyp gewesen, und höchstwahrscheinlich war es in Hawaii auch nicht kalt gewesen.

Irgendwie überlebte er den Tag. Vielleicht färbte aber auch Hollis‘ Enthusiasmus ein wenig auf ihn ab – sie schien die ganze Sache zu genießen.   
Naja … sie hatte es schließlich schon immer gemocht, wenn sie sich wie der Boss fühlen konnte. Stolz war sie auch. Und es blieb ihm nicht außen vor, zu bemerken, dass zwei Teenager-Mädchen absolut fasziniert von ihr waren und förmlich wie Kletten an ihr klebten.   
Nun, er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.

Sie hatten abgemacht, sich nach der Arbeit dem Vergnügen zu widmen.   
Für ihn wäre dies ein „raus aus der sengenden Sonne und hinunter in den kühlen Keller zu seinem Boot“, Hollis verstand darunter das genaue Gegenteil – Strand, Meer und sich die Sonne auf die Haut scheinen lassen.   
Da er aber keine Lust hatte, den ganzen Nachmittag alleine auf dem Hotelzimmer zu sitzen, hatte er ihrem Plan nicht widersprochen. Sie nahmen sich eine Viertelstunde Zeit, zu packen und sich umzuziehen, und machten sich auf den Weg.

Immerhin fanden sie zwei Sonnenliegen unter einem freien Schirm. Zahlen mussten sie zu dieser Uhrzeit auch nicht mehr. Vielleicht würde die ganze Sache wirklich nicht SO furchtbar werden …  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, aber ich gehe Schwimmen.“ Mit diesen Worten zog Hollis sich ohne Vorwarnung das weiße Top über den Kopf, fuhr sich ein paar Mal durch die blonden Haare und erhob sich.   
Er hätte gerne behauptet nicht zu starren, doch das wäre gelogen gewesen.

Schon immer war er der Typ Mann gewesen, der sich von dem Charakter einer Frau hatte anziehen lassen – wenn solche Frau dann auch noch gut aussah, fielen eins und eins zusammen.   
Und Hollis – besonders in diesem Moment - war mehr als nur gutaussehend. Er hatte bereits bemerkt, dass ihr Teint perfekt war, sie strahlte geradezu vor Energie. Doch das war nicht alles. Das war lediglich ein schöner Nebeneffekt.   
Er schluckte und konnte sich nicht beherrschen, seine Augen einmal komplett an ihr hoch- und wieder herunterwandern zu lassen.   
Ohne Zweifel ging sie nicht bloß joggen. Schon immer hatte sie eine beneidenswerte, tolle Figur gehabt, aber jetzt? Jetzt war sie makellos. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte. Ihre Waden waren athletisch, zeugten von regelmäßigen Laufstrecken, ihre Oberschenkel getrimmt. Selbst auf ihrem Bauch ließ sich ein zarter Sixpack in genau der richtigen Ausprägung erkennen.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, als er sie so sah, dass sie der Army den Rücken gekehrt hätte. Aber es schien wohl, als habe sie im „Ruhestand“ noch einmal doppelt so viel Zeit gehabt, sich körperlich zu betätigen.   
Und natürlich war da der schwarze Bikini, der dem ganzen Anblick noch das Sahnehäubchen aufzusetzen schien.   
Als sie die Schultern kreisen ließ und den Kopf einmal nach rechts und links wiegte, konnte er seinem Gehirn nicht verbieten, sich vorzustellen, wie sie sich in seine Umarmung lehnte, wie sie den Kopf zurücknahm, und …

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Nein, das war vorbei. Er hatte seine Chance bei ihr verspielt, verpasst, was auch immer. Die Tatsache, dass sie hier waren, war reiner Zufall.

„Was ist? Kommst du mit oder bleibst du hier?“ Ihre plötzliche Stimme ließ ihn, wäre er kein geschulter Agent, beinahe zusammenzucken. Sie sah zu ihm hinunter, fragend und fast schon ein wenig … herausfordernd.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht später“, meinte er. Hollis zuckte mit den Schultern, band sich die Haare zusammen und marschierte los.

Ihm entgingen die interessierten Blicke dreier junger Männer nicht, die einige Meter weiter von ihnen entfernt saßen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als in ihm ein Gefühl der Eiversucht entstand. Hollis hatte also nicht nur auf ihn diese Wirkung, natürlich. Sie war eine attraktive Frau, da konnte er nicht erwarten, er wäre der Einzige gewesen.

Mit einem Mal wäre er am liebsten aufgestanden und hier ihr hergelaufen, hätte sie in die Arme gezogen und sie geküsst, gleich hier vor aller Augen, um jedem zu zeigen, dass sie ihm gehörte.  
Aber nein – das hatte sie nie. Sie war weder sein Eigentum, noch hätte er es jemals geschafft, sie als die Frau zu behandeln, wie sie es verdient hätte.   
Auch deshalb war sie gegangen. Er hatte sie nicht verdient.

…

Er gab sich größte Mühe, seine Augen nicht über ihren mit Wassertröpfchen glitzernden Körper wandern zu lassen, als sie einige Minuten später zurückkam. Doch noch weniger konnte er wie ein Idiot weiter in das Buch starren. Also konzentrierte er sich darauf, wie sie das Handtuch schnappte und sich den Haargummi aus den Haaren zog.   
„Wie ist das Wasser?“, fragte er dämlich klingend.   
„Wundervoll. Absolut wundervoll.“ Ihre grünen Augen funkelten, als sie sich die Haare etwas trockener rubbelte. „Du solltest es wirklich ausprobieren.“  
Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf der Liege in der Sonne nieder und setzte ihre Sonnenbrille wieder auf.   
„Werd ich schon“, gab er zurück, hoffend, dass sie ihn damit in Ruhe ließ.

Nun … sie tat es.   
Doch als kaum zwei Minuten später ein Volleyball auf sie zuflog war es aus mit der Ruhe.

Womöglich hätte er gleich wieder losgeschumpften, hätte Hollis sich nicht ihre schnellen Reaktionsfähigkeiten zu nutze gemacht. Sie sprang nach vorne, streckte die Arme und baggerte den Volleyball zurück. Staunend sah Gibbs dabei zu und war nicht der Einzige – auch die Jugendlichen, die der Ursprung des kleinen Störungsfalls waren, waren verblüfft. Einer von ihnen fing den Ball auf und hob grinsend die Hand.   
„Danke Ma’am“, rief er.   
Sie grinste zurück und hob den ausgestreckten Daumen.   
Gibbs hob die Augenbrauen. „Sag bloß, du hast auch noch mit Volleyball angefangen.“  
Hollis schmunzelte. „Hier und da etwas Neues. Mir ist schnell langweilig geworden, und Surfen ist nicht unbedingt mein Ding.“  
SEHR GUT. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Anblick seiner Exfreundin in einem Lycra und auf einem Surfbrett überleben würde.

Höchstwahrscheinlich … nicht.


	6. Day 1

He woke up one minute before his alarm clock rang and was terribly unmotivated, it almost hurt. With a grumble he turned and stayed seated, blinking to get his pulse used to getting up.   
The fact that the sun was shining outside and it actually looked like very nice weather made no difference.   
He had finished dressing within minutes and was about to slip into his shoes when he saw a note stuck under his door. Gibbs bent down and grabbed it, turned it over. He knew the handwriting on it. 

_Went for a run. Don't wait for me with breakfast. Meet me at the hotel entrance at nine. Or come to the beach and pick me up._

Hotel entrance.   
He would not expose himself to the risk of a relapse on the first day, watching Hollis work out.   
As much as he liked having her around, he was happy to be able to have breakfast in peace. So his concentration was at least on the things he stuffed inside himself and not on his partner. Somehow he found it touching that she had written him a note in the old-fashioned way - she probably remembered his aversion to technical devices. Especially since he wouldn't have looked anyway. 

***

He had underestimated the heat. In the morning a light wind had blown and they spent most of the time in the building, but when they all kicked outside for the first training session, the temperature hit without mercy. Hollis didn't seem to mind at all - she had always been the summer type, and most likely it hadn't been cold in Hawaii either.   
Somehow he survived the day. But maybe Hollis' enthusiasm rubbed off on him a little - she seemed to enjoy the whole thing.   
Well... she always liked to feel like the boss, after all. She was proud too. And it was not left out of his mind to notice that two teenage girls were absolutely fascinated by her and literally stuck to her like glue.   
Well, he couldn't blame them. 

They had agreed to devote themselves to pleasure after work.   
For him this would be a "get out of the scorching sun and down to the cool cellar to his boat", Hollis meant the exact opposite - beach, sea and the sun burning on one's skin.   
But since he didn't feel like sitting alone in the hotel room all afternoon, he had not contradicted her plan. They took fifteen minutes to pack and change and set off. 

After all, they found two sun loungers under a free umbrella. They no longer needed to pay at this time of day either. Maybe the whole thing wouldn't be so terrible...  
"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going for a swim." With these words, Hollis pulled the white top over his head without warning, went through the blonde hair a few times with her hands and stood up.   
He would have liked to claim that he wasnt staring, but that would have been a lie.   
He had always been the type of man who was attracted by the character of a woman - and when such a woman looked good, one and one fell together.   
And Hollis - especially at that moment - was more than just attractive. He had already noticed that her complexion was perfect, she was a walking radiant of energy. But that wasn't all. That was just a nice side effect.   
He swallowed and couldn't control himself to let his eyes wander up and down her once completely. 

There was no way she only went jogging. She had always had an enviable, great figure, but now? Now she was _spotless_. He had no idea where to look first. Her calves were athletic, showed regular running, her thighs were trimmed. Even on her belly some tender abs in exactly the right shape could be seen.   
Never would he have thought, seeing her like that, that she would have turned her back on the army. But it seemed as if she had had twice as much time to be physically active in her "retirement".   
And of course there was the black bikini, which seemed to put the icing on the cake. 

As she rotated her shoulders and swayed her head once to the right and left, he couldn't stop his brain from imagining her leaning into his embrace, her head back, and ...   
He shook his head. No. No, that was over. He had blown his chance with her, missed, whatever. The fact that they were here was pure coincidence. 

"Are you coming with me or are you staying here?" Her sudden voice almost made him wince if he wasn't a trained agent. She looked down at him, questioning and almost a little... challenging.   
He shook his head. "Maybe later," he said. Hollis shrugged, tied his hair together and marched off. 

He did not miss the interested looks of three young men sitting a few meters away from them. He bit his lip when a feeling of overeating arose in him. So Hollis had this effect not only on him, of course. She was an attractive woman, so he couldn't expect him to be the only one.   
All of a sudden he would have loved to get up and run here to her, pull her into his arms and kiss her, right here in front of everyone, to show everyone that she belonged to him.  
But no - she never did. She was neither his property, nor would he ever have managed to treat her as the woman she deserved.   
That was another reason she had left. He didn't deserve her. 

...

He took great care not to let his eyes wander over her body which was glistening with water droplets when she returned a few minutes later. But even less could he stare further into the book like an idiot. So he concentrated on how she grabbed the towel and pulled the hair tie out of her hair.

"How's the water?" he asked, sounding stupid.   
"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." Her green eyes sparkled as she rubbed her hair a little dryer. "You really should try it."  
She sat down next to him on the chaise longue in the sun and put on her sunglasses again.   
"I will," he returned, hoping she would leave him alone with it.

Well... she did.   
But when barely two minutes later a volleyball came towards them, the calm was over.

He might have shrunk right away if Hollis hadn't put use of her quick reaction abilities. She jumped forward, stretched her arms and dredged the volleyball back. Gibbs watched in amazement and was not the only one - the young people who were at the origin of the small incident were also stunned. One of them caught the ball and raised his hand grinning.   
"Thank you, Ma'am," he shouted.   
She grinned back and raised her thumb.   
Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you've taken up volleyball as well."  
Hollis smiled. "Here and there something new. I get bored very easily, and surfing isn't really my thing."

GLADLY.   
He wasn't sure if he would survive the sight of his ex-girlfriend in a lycra and on a surfboard.

Most likely... not.


	7. Tag 2

Der zweite Tag lief schon etwas besser. In der Mittagshitze hielt er sich im Schatten, suchte sich die Aufgaben aus, die keine Anstrengung erforderten. Er musste zugeben, irgendwie machte ihm die ganze Sache sogar SPAß. Er hatte Glück, dass die Teilnehmer seiner Gruppe alle wie begeistert an seinen Lippen und denen der beiden Kollegen hingen.

Hollis ging es an diesem Tag anscheinend weniger so – der Blick, den sie draufhatte, als sie sich etwas vom Minibüffet holte, ließ deutlich werden, dass sie entweder kurz davor war, jemanden umzulegen oder im Mindesten bald in die Luft gehen würde. Er behielt die Spitze, dass man eben hier mal wieder den Unterschied zwischen der Disziplin der Marines und der Army erkennen konnte, für sich. Er musste sie nicht provozieren.   
Im Gegenteil. Sie tat ihm schon beinahe leid.

Beinahe.

***

Der Strand und das Meer machten alles wett. Kaum war sie einige Runden geschwommen, schien alle Anspannung und Resignation von ihr abzufallen. Sie gönnten sich sogar ein paar Früchte von einem der Händler, und Gibbs musste eingestehen, dass sich die Sache wirklich nur halb so schlimm gestaltete, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte.

Irgendwann, Hollis und er hatten beide eine Weile geschwiegen und einfach nur die Ruhe genossen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel er eine Bewegung war nahm. Er sah auf und blinzelte erstaunt, als er zwei der jungen Männer entgegenblickte, die gestern Volleyball gespielt hatten.

„Entschuldigen Sie“, sagte er der große Blonde. Obwohl er Hollis eigentlich die Sicht versperrte, wurde sie aufmerksam. Sie richtete sich neben ihm auf und schmunzelte, als auch sie die beiden wiedererkannte.   
„Hi“, sagte sie.   
Er, wie üblich, guckte nur.   
„Hi“, sagte der andere. „Wir, ähm … wir wollten Sie etwas fragen.“   
Während er die Beiden noch immer musterte, setzte Hollis sich auf. „Und das wäre?“ Wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen sah Gibbs zwischen ihr und den Jungs hin und her. Es war deutlich, dass die Frage ihr gegolten hatte.   
„Wir sind ein Mann zu wenig in unserem Team und wollten Sie fragen, ob Sie Lust hätten ein paar Runden mitzuspielen.“   
Gibbs Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Spätestens jetzt wusste er, dass die beiden nicht IHN meinten.   
„Natürlich nur, wenn wir nicht stören“, fügte einer der beiden hastig hinzu.  
Jetzt richtete auch er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Hollis, die völlig verdattert neben ihm saß und die beiden anstarrte.   
„Ich … fühle mich geehrt“, lachte sie. „Aber sind Sie sich sicher?“   
„Dass wir Sie in unserem Team wollen? Aber so was von.“ Der Blonde grinste. Glücklicherweise war es weder billig noch anzüglich, sonst hätte Gibbs ihm wohl die Nase gebrochen.   
Hollis hätte höchstwahrscheinlich gleich dasselbe mit IHM getan.   
„Ihr Schlag gestern, der war echt gut. Und wir könnten so jemanden gut gebrauchen“, klinkte sich der Brünette ein.   
„Ich bin übrigens Leo“, sagte der Blonde. „Das ist Charles.“   
Hollis nickte ihnen zu. „Angenehm. Ich bin Hollis.“ Dann hielt sie inne. „Und das ist Jethro.“ Die beiden Jungs sahen nun ihn an – schienen ihn zum ersten Mal richtig wahrzunehmen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das recht war oder sein Ego ankratzte.   
„Hi“, sagten beide gleichzeitig.   
Nun zwang auch er sich zur Höflichkeit. „Hallo.“   
Zwei Sekunden später klappte Hollis neben ihm ihr Buch zu und stand auf. „Zu Ihrer Frage. Ich bin dabei.“   
Leo und Charles grinsten breit. „Klasse!“, rief letzterer aus. Leo, währenddessen, fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah ihn wie um Verzeihung bittend an. „Sorry, dass wir Ihre Freundin entführen.“  
Hollis und er tauschten einen Blick. Keiner der beiden brachte es über die Lippen, dass sie eigentlich kein Paar waren. Warum … das wunderte ihn.   
„Kein Problem“, sagte er schnell, um die peinliche Situation zu überbrücken. „Ich hüte mich, ihr irgendetwas zu verbieten.“   
Das gerührte Lächeln auf Hollis‘ Lippen waren die Worte wert gewesen.

Und dann gingen sie. Seine noch immer geschulten Ohren nahmen war, wie Leo ihr kurz erklärte, was sie zu tun und auf welcher Position sie zu spielen hatte. Das letzte, das er dann noch hörte, war, wie Charles fragte, was sie hier machten und wo her sie kamen. Hollis‘ Antwort bekam er nicht mehr mit, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie die Wahrheit – oder zumindest die ganze Wahrheit – sagen würde.

…

Nach dem Abendessen schien sich etwas zu verändert haben. Eigentlich … eigentlich war schon etwas in der Luft gelegen, seit sie von dem Volleyballmatch zurückgekommen war. Sie war … nachdenklich. Als wäre irgendetwas geschehen, das an ihr nagte.

„Es hätte so nicht enden müssen.“ Warum er derjenige war, der die Unterhaltung einleitete, das wusste er selbst nicht. Hollis und er hatten zu Abend gegessen und waren danach noch ein wenig herumspaziert, ehe sie sich auf einen Absacker an der Poolbar niedergelassen hatten.   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Nam einen Schluck ihres Martinis. „zumindest hätte es das nicht sollen.“ Ihre Stimme klang bitter.   
Gibbs richtete sich auf, zwang sich dazu, endlich den Mund aufzubekommen.   
„Holly, ich …“  
„Nein.“ Sie hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass es. Es ist okay.“  
„Nichts ist okay!“ Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und spürte förmlich, wie sie sich verkrampfte.   
Er wusste, wenn sie wollte, könnte sie ihm alle Knochen brechen. Dennoch … das Risiko war es wert. Nichts war schlimmer als ein gebrochenes Herz. „Holly, ich habe dich nie vergessen. Es verging kaum eine Woche, in der ich nicht an dich dachte.“  
Sie starrte ihn an, blinzelte zweimal, das Licht ließ ihre Augen funkeln wie jadefarbene Edelsteine, in deren Innern ein Feuer loderte. „Was willst du mir sagen?“ Ein weiteres Blinzeln, diesmal beinahe verächtlich. „Dass du mich noch liebst?“  
Er setzt ein erneutes Mal an, nicht wissend, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, aber er wäre ohnehin nicht dazu gekommen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schien mit einem Mal müde und unendlich verletzt. „Nein, Jethro, das hast du nie. Jedenfalls nicht so sehr wie ich dich oder so stark, dass wir eine Chance gehabt hätten.“ Er setzte zu einem weiteren Versuch an, doch Hollis unterbrach ihn. „Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Im Gegenteil, ich war diejenige, die ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen ist. Aber bitte“ Ihre Augen flehten geradezu, ihre Stimme zitterte. „Bitte mach mir keine Hoffnungen mehr, okay? Ich will das nicht noch einmal durchmachen, verstehst du? Ich kann das nicht.“  
Wie erstarrt sah er sie an. Sein Herz pochte wie verrückt, seine Gedanken rasten. Mit einem Mal war das Einzige, das er wollte, Sie zu küssen. Das orangefarbene Licht tanzte über ihr Gesicht, ließ sie erstrahlen. Sie war wunderschön. Witzig, intelligent, und so atemberauben schön.   
„Eine Beziehung ist harte Arbeit. Sie besteht aus einem Geben und Nehmen. Ich …“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es ist dir vielleicht nicht bewusst, und ich weiß, dass du das nicht mit Absicht tust, und noch weniger dass du mich verletzen wolltest, aber du kannst nicht einmal annehmen. Diese Mauer in dir, diese Schutzhülle, sie war zu stark für mich. Und ich wusste, wenn ich versuchen würde, sie einzureißen … dann würde ich DICH auseinanderreißen.“ Ihre großen Augen verwandelten sich in goldene Seen voll tiefen Schmerzes. „Ich mache das nicht mit Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten.“   
Er schluckte. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. „Hol …“  
„Bitte. Lass es uns dabei belassen.“ Schwach lächelte sie ihn an. Selbst in diesem Zustand funkelten ihre Augen.   
Doch diesmal war es nicht das leidenschaftliche Funkeln, in das er sich verliebt hatte. Es waren Tränen.

Und die Tatsache, dass ER daran schuld war, ließ sein Herz schmerzen.


	8. Day 2

The second day went a little better. In the midday heat he kept in the shade, choosing the tasks that didn't require any effort. He had to admit, somehow the whole thing was even fun for him. He was lucky that the participants of his group were all hanging on his lips and those of his two colleagues with such enthusiasm.   
Hollis was apparently less so that day - the look she got when she grabbed something from the mini-buffet made it clear that she was either about to kill someone or at least about to blow up. He kept the point that it was here that you could see the difference between the discipline of the Marines and the Army, for himself. He didn't need to provoke them.   
On the contrary. He almost felt sorry for her.   
Almost. 

***

The beach and the sea made up for everything. No sooner had she swum a few laps than all tension and resignation seemed to fall away from her. They even treated themselves to some fruit from one of the traders, and Gibbs had to admit that things really were only half as bad as he had imagined.   
Eventually, Hollis and he had both been silent for a while, just enjoying the peace and quiet as he took a movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and blinked in amazement as he looked up at two of the young men who had played volleyball yesterday.   
"Excuse me," he said to the tall blond man. Although he was actually blocking Hollis' view, she became aware. She sat up beside him and smiled as she, too, recognized the two men.   
"Hi," she said.   
He, as usual, just looked.   
"Hi," said the other. "We, um... we wanted to ask you something."   
While he was still looking at them, Hollis sat up. "What's that?" Gibbs looked back and forth between her and the boys. It was clear that the question had been meant for her.   
"We are a man short on our team and wanted to know if you'd like to go a few rounds."   
Gibbs' eyebrows went up. He really wasn't expecting that. By now he knew that they weren't talking about him.   
"Unless we're interrupting," one of them hastily added.  
Now he also turned his full attention to Hollis who sat next to him, completely bewildered, and stared at them.   
"I... am honored," she laughed. "But are you sure?"   
"That we want you on our team? Absolutely." The blond smiled. Luckily, it wasn't cheap or salacious, or Gibbs would've broken his nose.   
Hollis most likely would've done the same thing to HIM.   
"Your punch yesterday was really good. And we could really use someone like that," the brunette replied.   
"I'm Leo, by the way," said the blond. "This is Charles."   
Hollis nodded at them. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Hollis." Then she paused. "And this is Jethro." The two boys looked at him now - seemed to perceive him correctly for the first time. He wasn't sure if he was okay with it or if his ego was bothering him.   
"Hi," they both said at the same time.   
Now he too forced himself to be polite. "Hello."   
Two seconds later, Hollis folded her book down next to him and stood up. "To your question. I'm in."   
Leo and Charles had a big grin on their faces. "Great!" exclaimed the latter. Leo, meanwhile, was running his fingers through his hair, looking at him as if to apologise. "Sorry to kidnap your girlfriend."  
He and Hollis exchanged a look. Neither of them could bring themselves to say that they weren't really a couple. Why... he wondered.   
"No problem," he said quickly to put an end to the embarrassing situation. "I'm not going to forbid her anything."   
The smile on Hollis' lips was worth the words.   
And then they left. His still trained ears took away was how Leo briefly explained to her what she had to do and on which position she had to play. The last thing he heard was Charles asking what they were doing here and where they were coming from. He didn't hear Hollis' answer but he doubted that she would tell the truth - or at least the whole truth.

...

  
After dinner something seemed to have changed. Actually ... there was something in the air since she came back from the volleyball match. She was... thoughtful. Like something had happened that was eating away at her.   
"It didn't have to end like this." Why he was the one who started the conversation, he didn't know himself. Hollis and he had had dinner and then walked around a bit before settling for a nightcap at the pool bar.   
She shook her head. "No." Nam a sip of her martini. "at least it shouldn't have been." Her voice sounded bitter.   
Gibbs straightened up, forced himself to finally open his mouth.   
"Holly, I...  
"No." She raised her hand and shook her head. "Leave it. It's okay."  
"It's not okay. He grabbed her wrist and felt her wrist tighten.   
He knew that if she tried, she could break every bone in his body. Still... it was worth the risk. There was nothing worse than a broken heart. "Holly, I've never forgotten you. Barely a week went by that I didn't think of you.  
She stared at him, blinked twice, the light making her eyes sparkle like jade gems with a fire burning inside. "What do you want to tell me?" Another blink, this time almost contemptuously. "That you still love me?"  
He starts again, not knowing what he wanted to say, but he wouldn't have gotten around to it anyway. She shook her head, and all of a sudden seemed tired and infinitely hurt. "No, Jethro, you never did. At least not as much as I hurt you or as strongly as I thought we had a chance." He started to try again but Hollis interrupted him. "I don't blame you. On the contrary, I was the one who left without another word. "But please," her eyes begged, her voice trembled. "Please don't get my hopes up, okay? I don't want to go through this again, do you understand? I can't."  
He looked at her like she was frozen. His heart was pounding like crazy, his mind was racing. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was kiss you. The orange light danced across her face, making her shine. She was beautiful. Funny, intelligent, and so stunningly beautiful.   
"A relationship is hard work. It's a give-and-take relationship. I..." She bit her lip. "You may not realize it, and I know you didn't do it on purpose, much less to hurt me, but you can't even accept This wall inside you, this shell, it was too strong for me. And I knew that if I tried to break it down... I would tear YOU apart." Her big eyes turned into golden lakes of deep pain. "I don't do that to people I care about."   
He swallowed. His throat was parched. "Get...  
"Please. Let's leave it at that." She smiled weakly at him. Even in that state, her eyes sparkled.   
But this time it was not the passionate sparkle he had fallen in love with. It was tears.

And the fact that it was HE's fault made his heart ache. 


	9. Tag 3

Er hatte _miserabel_ geschlafen. Und er wusste genau, woran es lag.   
Und er war selbst schuld, an allem, an jeder Misere seines Lebens.

Es gab da ein Sprichwort, welches besagte, im Alter würde man weiser werden. Das traf vielleicht auf Ducky zu, jedoch nicht auf ihn.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten des quälenden Nichtstuns beschloss er, aufzustehen.   
Er klopfte gegen die Trenntür. „Hollis?“   
Keine Antwort. Vermutlich schlief sie noch. Er gähnte noch einmal und marschierte Richtung Bad, öffnete schwungvoll die Tür – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hollis stand vor dem Spiegel, nur bekleidet mit ihrer Anzughose und einem weißen BH.   
Er schluckte. „Entschuldige, ich … ich dachte du schläfst noch.“  
Sie lehnte über dem Waschbecken und tuschte sich gerade die Wimpern, sah ihn sichtlich ungetrübt an.   
„Nichts, was du nicht schon gesehen hättest“, gab sie ohne jegliche Scham oder Aufregung zurück.   
Gibbs stand noch immer da wie erstarrt. Schmunzelnd drehte Hollis den Deckel der Wimperntusche zu. „Eigentlich können wir uns das Bad auch teilen. Wir kennen unsere Körper ohnehin in- und auswendig.“  
Er schluckte. Was um alles in der Welt war passiert? Gestern hatten sie dieses herzzerreißende Gespräch geführt, und jetzt … jetzt schien sie wie ausgewechselt.   
„Hollis, du bewegst dich auf sehr gefährlichem Boden.“  
Erneut zuckte sie bloß mit den Schultern. „Ich sage nur die Wahrheit.“  
Er schloss die Augen. Ohne, dass er es verhindern könnte, spielte sein Gehirn Szenen aus der Vergangenheit ab … seine Hände, die über ihren Körper wanderten, den Verschluss ihres BHs öffneten, ihre Rundungen berührte, ihr leises Stöhnen gegen seinen Hals …  
„Brauchst du noch lange?“ Ihm war der gehetzte Ton in seiner Stimme durchaus bewusst.   
„Nein“, sagte Hollis.   
Sie klang so anders als gestern. Aber richtig – Alkohol hatte sie schon immer sentimental und verwundbar gemacht. Er hatte sich damals geschworen, sie nie zu viel trinken zu lassen. Mehr als einmal hatte er sich den furchtbaren Gedanken nicht nehmen können, sich zu fragen, ob diese Schwäche ihr in der Vergangenheit womöglich einmal etwas gekostet hatte. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die Hollis Mann in die Knie zwang oder schwach machte, war es Alkohol. Und er hoffte bloß, es hatte niemanden gegeben, der dies ausgenutzt hatte.

Auch dieser Tag lief mehr oder weniger an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er groß etwas zu tun hatte.

Nach der „Arbeit“ blieb er eine Weile länger auf dem Zimmer, um sich von Ziva mit den aktuellen Geschehnissen auf den neuesten Stand zu halten. Die junge Agentin bemühte sich deutlich, keine Fragen und Hinweise auf Hollis und ihn zu erwähnen, auch wenn er wusste, dass DiNozzo sie nach Beendigung des Gespräches aushören würde. Aber Ziva David konnte sich genauso gut verteidigen und allein für sich sorgen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später machte auch er sich an den Strand auf. Das grüne Handtuch seiner Partnerin lag auf der Liege, die Strandtasche dazwischen geklemmt und im Schatten. Doch von ihr war nichts zu sehen. Gibbs sah sich um, während er seine Liege belegte – und sah, wie sie erneut mit der Truppe von Gestern das Volleyballfeld belegte.

Eine Weile später beschloss er, sich dazu zu gesellen. Diese Kids – Teens - waren offensichtlich der Meinung, Hollis und er wären ein Paar, und er wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, sich nicht für sie zu interessieren. Denn wenn er etwas tat, dann das.   
Wann hatte er begonnen, sich dafür zu interessieren, was andere von ihm dachten?

Er erkannte Charles auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Der junge Mann hielt inne, als er ihn erkannte, und machte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern. Im selben Moment flog der Ball über das Netz. Hollis passte ihn zu einem Mädchen, und diese beförderte ihn mit einem gekonnten Schlag auf die andere Seite – und Charles, der völlig abgelenkt war von seiner Anwesenheit, reagierte zu spät. Lautes Murren wurde laut auf seiner Seite, während die andere Partei jubelte.   
Hollis drehte sich um und erhaschte einen sekundenhaften Blick auf ihn. Sofort drehte sie sich zurück zu Charles und zeigte mit zwei ausgestreckten Fingern auf ihn. „Augen immer auf das Ziel gerichtet, Rekrut“, sagte sie mit gespielter Strenge. Charles, dessen Laune sich sofort wieder gehoben hatte, grinste. „Ja, Ma’am.“   
Mit einem noch frecheren Grinsen drehte Hollis sich nun ganz zu ihm um, die komplette Aufmerksamkeit nun auf sich und ihn ziehend. „Danke für das Ablenkungsmanöver, Marine.“   
Er konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu schmunzeln. „Immer gerne, Colonel.“ Es störte keinen der Beiden, dass sie eigentlich nicht mehr im Dienst waren oder diese Grade trugen.   
Erstrecht nicht, als er realisierte, dass die jungen Leute ihre Worte mitbekommen hatten.   
„Wie bitte, was?“ Einem dunkelhäutigen Jungen in Charles Team viel beinahe die Kinnlade herunter.  
„Sie sind ein Marine?“, wollte das Mädchen auf Hollis‘ Seite mit großen Augen wissen.   
„Ich war ein Marine, ja“, berichtigte er.   
„Army und Navy. Ich dachte, das verträgt sich nicht?“ Leo grinste, als er sich unter dem Netz hindurchduckte und sich zu ihnen gesellte.   
Darauf wusste er schon wieder nicht, wie er antworten sollte, aber Hollis‘ kam ihm zuvor. „Wir haben gelernt, die Uneinigkeiten beiseite zu schieben und uns auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.“ Sie warf ihm ein Schmunzeln zu. Dieses Schmunzeln, das mitunter eines der Dinge gewesen war, weshalb er sich in sie verliebt hatte. „Wir sind in demselben Boot. Ob Army, Navy, Airforce, Coastguards, alle sind das Militär.“   
Das brachte doch auch tatsächlich ihn zu einem kleinen Lächeln. 

„Gibt es etwas Neues aus Washington?“, fragte sie und legte die Flasche an die Lippen.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Ex-Nay-Officer wurde wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer festgenommen. Sitzt in der Ausnüchterungszelle. Ansonsten ist alles ruhig.“  
Sie nickte, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob es sie überhaupt interessierte oder sie nur versuchte, den Moment zu überbrücken.

Da riss Charles‘ Stimme sie beide aus den Gedanken.  
„Hey, wie wär‘s damit. Ein Spiel noch, und wenn wir gewinnen, geben Sie der guten Hollis einen Kuss, ja?“   
Er öffnete schon den Mund, um zu protestieren, ignorierte die Panik in seinem Inneren, als die Blonde neben ihm auflachte. „Oh das könnt ihr vergessen. Wir sind keine jungen Leute mehr, die in der Öffentlichkeit herumknutschen.“   
„Für so was ist man nicht zu alt. Außerdem gibt es unterschiedliche Dimensionen von „rummachen““, hielt ein anderer Junge dagegen. Er legte dem Mädchen einen Arm um die Schulter. „Und man sieht von weitem, das Sie zwei totale Turteltäubchen sind, also warum keine eindeutige Bestätigung senden?“   
Gibbs fühlte sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzen. _Hatte er das gerade wirklich gehört?_  
„Man was?“ Selbst wenn er die Reaktionen der Teens nicht gesehen hätte, hätte er gespürt, wie sich seine Stimme von einem Moment auf den anderen in die berühmt-berüchtigte bedrohliche Tonlage verschoben hatte. Die Luft schien zu vibrieren, und das nicht vor Hitze.   
„Ich glaube ich setze diese Runde aus“, sagte Hollis gedehnt, die das Kippen der Stimmung sofort bemerkte. Die jungen Leute nickten, keiner hatte sonderlich Lust auf eine Konfrontation, also ließen sie die beiden ziehen.

„Was hast du ihnen erzählt?“, knurrte Gibbs leise, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück machten.   
„Nichts“, sagte sie, eine gefährliche Spannung lag auch in ihrer Stimme. „Die haben sich das selbst zusammengereimt, dass wir ein Paar sind.“  
„Wie die da wohl da drauf gekommen sind“, knurrte er. Hollis seufzte und dann blieb sie ruckartig stehen, so plötzlich, dass auch er innehielt. Fragend sah er sie an und sie atmete tief durch.   
„Okay.“ Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als müsse sie sich sammeln. „Ich möchte diese Sache hier genauso schnell hinter mich bringen wie du. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können oder gar hinter unserem Rücken geflüstert wird. Und damit meine ich nicht nur diese Teenager. Ich meine auch die Kollegen und Rekruten.“   
Sie trat einen Schritt näher. „Ich habe dich gern, Jethro. Sehr gern. Ich … ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren. Nicht noch einmal.“   
Sie sah aus, als überlege sie, ihre Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen oder nach der seinen zu greifen, doch sie tat es nicht. Womöglich … war es besser so.   
„Ich auch nicht, Hollis.“ Das war alles, was er herausbrachte.   
Sie nickte. „Gut, dass wir uns darin einig sind.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte. Jedoch war es ein Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte. „Einen Tag noch. Das bekommen wir hin, oder?“


	10. Day 3

He had slept badly. And he knew exactly what it was.   
And he had only himself to blame, for everything, every misery in his life.   
There was a saying that old age made you wiser. That might be true of Ducky, but not of him.

After another ten minutes of agonizing inactivity, he decided to get up.   
He knocked on the partition door. "Hollis?   
No answer. She was probably still asleep. He yawned once more and marched towards the bathroom, opened the door swinging - and stopped as if rooted to the floor. Hollis stood before the mirror, dressed only in her suit trousers and a white bra.   
He swallowed. "Sorry, I thought you were still asleep."  
She was leaning over the sink, just tucking her eyelashes, looking at him, obviously unclouded.   
"Nothing you haven't seen before," she returned without any shame or excitement.   
Gibbs still stood there frozen. Smiling, Hollis turned the lid on the mascara. "Actually, we could share the bathroom. We know our bodies inside and out anyway.  
He swallowed. What on earth had happened? Yesterday they had this heart-wrenching conversation, and now... now she seemed different.   
"Hollis, you're movin' on very dangerous toil."  
Again, she just shrugged. "I'm just telling you the truth."  
He closed his eyes. Without him to stop it, his brain was playing out scenes from the past... his hands moving over her body, unfastening her bra, touching her curves, her soft moans against his neck...

"Will you be in there much longer?" He was well aware of the rushing sound in his voice.   
"No," Hollis said.   
It sounded so different from yesterday. But, yes, alcohol had always made her sentimental and vulnerable. He had vowed never to let her drink too much. More than once he had not been able to take the terrible thought away from himself, to ask himself whether this weakness had possibly cost her something in the past. If there was one thing that brought Hollis Mann to her knees or weakened her, it was alcohol. And he just hoped there hadn't been anybody to take advantage of it. 

This day also passed him by more or less without him having anything to do.

After "work" he stayed in his room for a while longer to get an update from Ziva on what was going on. The young agent made a clear effort not to mention any questions or references to Hollis and him, even though he knew DiNozzo would be listening to her after the conversation was over. But Ziva David could just as easily defend herself and fend for herself.

About half an hour later, he, too, headed to the beach. His partner's green towel was lying on the deck chair, his beach bag tucked in between, and in the shade. But there was nothing to be seen of her. Gibbs looked around while he laid out his lounger - and saw her once again occupying the volleyball court with yesterday's troupe.

A while later, he decided to join them. These kids - teens - obviously thought that Hollis and he were a couple, and he didn't want to give the impression of not being interested in them. Because if there was one thing he did, it was this.   
When had he started to be interested in what others thought of him?

He recognized Charles on the opposite side. The young man paused when he recognized him and just opened his mouth to say something back. At that moment, the ball flew over the net. Hollis passed it to a girl, and the girl promoted him to the other side with a skillful shot - and Charles, who was completely distracted by his presence, reacted too late. Loud grumbling became loud on his side while the other party cheered.   
Hollis turned around and caught a second glance at him. She immediately turned back to Charles and pointed at him with two fingers outstretched. "Eyes always on your target, recruit," she said with feigned severity. Charles, whose mood had immediately lifted again, grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."   
With an even bolder grin, Hollis now turned all the way to him, drawing all the attention to himself and him. "Thanks for the diversion, Marine."   
He couldn't help but smile back. "Anytime, Colonel." It didn't bother either of them that they were actually off-duty or wearing those badges.   
Especially not when he realized that the young people had heard their words.   
"Sorry, what?" One dark-skinned kid on Charles' team  
"You're a Marine?" the girl on Hollis' side asked with big eyes.   
"I was a marine, yes," he rectified.   
"Army and Navy. "I thought it didn't mix." Leo smiled as he ducked under the net and joined them.   
Again, he didn't know how to answer, but Hollis' got there first. "We've learned to put aside our differences and concentrate on the essential." She threw a smile at him. That smile that had sometimes been one of the things that made him fall in love with her. "We're in the same boat. Army, Navy, Air Force, coastguards, they're all military."   
That actually made him smile a little.   
"Any news from Washington?" she asked, putting the bottle to her lips.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "An ex-Nay officer was arrested for drunken driving. "Sitting in the drunk tank. Otherwise, all is quiet."  
She nodded, though he wasn't sure if she even cared or was just trying to get by.

Then Charles' voice ripped them both from their thoughts.

"Hey, how about this. One more game, and if we win, you give good Hollis a kiss, huh?"   
He already opened his mouth to protest, ignoring the panic inside as the blonde next to him laughed. "Oh, you can forget it. We're not young people making out in public anymore."   
"You're not too old for that sort of thing. Besides, there are different dimensions of "making out", another boy objected. He put an arm around the girl's shoulder. "And you can be seen from afar that you're two total lovebirds, so why not send a clear statement?"   
Gibbs felt his heart stop for a moment. Did he really just hear that?  
"They what?" Even if he hadn't seen the teen reaction, he would have felt his voice shift from one moment to the next to the infamous menacing tone. The air seemed to vibrate, and not with heat.   
"I think I'll sit this one out," said Hollis stretched, who immediately noticed the change in mood. The young people nodded, none of them were particularly keen on a confrontation, so they let them go. 

"What did you tell them?" Gibbs growled as they headed back out.   
"Nothing," she said, a dangerous tension in her voice as well. "They figured it out for themselves that we were a couple."  
"I wonder how they came up with that," he said in sarcasm. Hollis sighed and then she stopped jerkily, so suddenly that he stopped too. He looked at her questioningly and she took a deep breath.   
"Okay." She closed her eyes for a moment, as if she had to gather herself. "I want to get this thing over with as quickly as you do. But I also don't want us to be unable to look each other in the eyes anymore or even whisper behind our backs. And I'm not just talking about those teenagers. I don't just mean these teenagers.   
She took a step closer. "I care about you, Jethro. Very fond. I just... I don't want to lose you. Not again."   
She looked like she was considering putting her hand on his shoulder or reaching for his, but she wasn't. Maybe... it was better that way.   
"Me neither, Hollis. That's all he came out with.   
She nodded. "I'm glad we agree on that." She tilted her head and smiled. But it was a smile that never reached her eyes. "One more day. We can do that, what do you think?"


	11. Tag 4

Sie hatte Recht behalten. Der letzte Tag war in der Tat ein wirklich guter. Die „potenziellen“ Rekruten und Interessierten wurden spielerisch in dem getestet, was sie gelernt hatten, und sie schlugen sich erstaunlich gut.

Diesmal war in jedem Team ein Vertreter der Army, Airforce, Coastguards und der Navy. Er wusste nicht, ob er froh darüber war, dass Hollis nicht in seinem Team war. Das Einzige, was ihm klar war wahr, dass es ihm so gar nicht passte, wie der Coastguard-Kerl sie ansah.

Es war stürmisch am Nachmittag und sie beide hatten keine Lust, von Sandkörnern gepeelt zu werden, weshalb sie sich kurzerhand mit einer Platte voller exotischer Früchte in Gibbs‘ Zimmer wiederfanden. Nun … Hollis verspeiste ungefähr 80 Prozent des Inhalts. Er war noch nie der große Früchte-Typ gewesen, sehnte sich schon nach einem deftigen Abendessen.

Ein paar Stunden und einen abgewechselten Gang unter die Dusche später ließ Hollis sich am Fußende seiner Matratze nieder, mit ihrem Laptop auf dem Schoß. Sie tippte darauf herum, er fragte nicht, was sie vorhatte, war mit einem Mal ganz träge von der ganzen Sonne und gönnte es sich, ein wenig zu dösen.

Bis ein genervtes Stöhnen ihrerseits ihn weckte.   
„Was ist los?“ Er schlug die Augen auf und schielte zu ihr hinüber. Hollis fuhr sich durch die Haare, die aufgrund des in der Luft trocknen fast lockig waren. „Unser Flug. Er wurde um einen Tag verschoben. Das heißt, wir fliegen nicht morgen um vierzehn Uhr, sondern Übermorgen um zwölf Uhr dreißig.“ Sie seufzte, ehe sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte. „Was machen wir jetzt? Soll ich bei der Rezeption anrufen und fragen, ob wir noch eine Nacht länger hier bleiben können?“  
Er wollte schon nicken, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Am besten machen wir das persönlich, bevor wir essen gehen.“

Den Rest der Zeit waren sie mehr oder minder still und lebten vor sich hin – Gibbs meldete sich beim Team, um ihnen bescheid zu geben, dass er erst später erscheinen würde. Abby bestand darauf, mit ihm zu sprechen, und zwang ihn geradezu, ihr von den letzten Tagen zu erzählen. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, konnte ihr diesen Wunsch jedoch nicht abschlagen. Immer wieder sah er Hollis aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm hinüberschmunzeln, und so langsam fragte er sich, warum es ihn keineswegs störte.

…

„Wie schlagen wir morgen die Zeit tot?“, fragte er, als sie die letzten Stufen hinunter stiegen und sich auf den Weg zur Rezeption machten.   
„Ich hätte nichts gegen einen weiteren Tag am Strand. Aber wir können auch gerne die Stadt ein wenig ansehen, dazu sind wir ja bisher nicht gekommen.“ Sie warf ihm einen hastigen Blick zu. „Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst.“  
„Als ob ich dich alleine lasse“, brummte er.   
Das Schmunzeln auf Hollis‘ Lippen stelle ganz seltsame Dinge in seinem Inneren an. Aber bevor er auch nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, irgendetwas zu erwidern, das – höchstwahrscheinlich – wieder in Chaos oder einen Streit ausarten würde, waren sie auch schon an der Reihe.

Er schilderte das Problem. Fragte sich dabei, warum Hollis auf einmal so still war. Normalerweise ließ sie keine Möglichkeit außer Acht, sich ihm gegenüber zu beweisen oder den Boss zu spielen.

Boss. Colonel. Ma’am. Er dachte an Tonys Verwirrung, jedes Mal, wenn er Hollis hatte ansprechen müssen. So langsam konnte er es nachvollziehen.

Seine gute Laune sank in den Keller, als die junge Rezeptionistin den Kopf schüttelte. „Tut mir unheimlich leid, Sir. Die beiden Zimmer sind schon vergeben, und wir können die fünf Gäste nirgends mehr unterbringen.“ Sie klickte ein paar Mal auf der Maus herum und sah dann auf. „Ich kann Ihnen allerhöchstens ein Einzelzimmer mit einer Schlafcouch anbieten oder eines mit Kingsize.“  
Er verspannte sich. Bevor ihm irgendetwas aus dem Mund fallen könnte, was er vielleicht später bereuen würde, schritt Hollis ein.   
„Jethro.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und besänftigte ihn. Für jeden anderen mochte es wie eine warme, liebevolle Geste erscheinen, doch er hatte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme erkannt. Es war eine tödliche Warnung.   
Sie wandte sich an die Rezeptionistin und setzte ihr perfektes Lächeln auf. „Das ist in Ordnung, danke sehr.“  
Die junge Frau, sichtlich eingeschüchtert aufgrund seiner nonverbalen Aggression, zwang sich ein Lächeln auf. „Ich bitte nochmal vielmals um Entschuldigung.“   
Gibbs grunzte und drehte sich herum, marschierte ein paar Schritte, starrte dann wieder zurück. Hollis seufzte und warf der jungen Frau einen Blick zu. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, und das weiß er genau so wie ich“, hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme. „Danke für Ihre Mühe.“ Kurze Stille. „Wir nehmen das Kingsize.“ _Wenn einer von uns auf diesem Sofa schläft, überlebt der andere den Tag nicht_ , schien er ihre Gedanken geradezu lesen zu können.   
Die junge Frau nickte. „Ich gebe dem Zimmerservice Bescheid, dass das Zimmer morgen ab spätestens 12 Uhr für Sie bereitsteht.“   
Hollis nickte ihr dankend zu und gesellte sich dann zu ihm. Seine Laune hatte sich kein bisschen verbessert. „Das ist in Ordnung?“, zitierte er sie, als sie außer Hörweite waren, seine Wut nicht unter Kontrolle haltend.   
„Sie kann schließlich nichts dafür“, entgegnete sie, ein klarer, angespannter Unterton in ihrer Stimme.   
„Du hättest ihr aber nicht gerade zustimmen müssen“, konnte er sich nicht beherrschen, zu sagen.

Und dann platzte Hollis der Kragen. „Verdammt nochmal, was ist los?“ Sie starrte ihn an. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du dir mit Tony das Bett teilen müsstest!“  
„Für Tony empfinde ich aber auch nichts und muss mich nicht beherrschen, meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten!“   
Die Worte purzelten aus seinem Mund, ohne dass er darüber und über die Konsequenzen nachdachte. Hollis blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.   
_Ach, was solls._ Es war sowieso schon längst alles ruiniert.   
„Ja verdammt Hollis, ich liebe dich!“ Er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich habe es immer getan, und deshalb tat es so verflucht weh, als du gegangen bist!“  
Hollis stand da wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte ihn an.   
Fassungslos.   
Und dann … dann war es bodenlose Enttäuschung. „Warum hast du es mir nicht gezeigt?“ Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sofort kontern würde. „Warum hast du nicht versucht, mich festzuhalten?“   
Er wusste, sie meinte das wörtlich wie auch buchstäblich.   
„Gott, Jethro.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Ich würde doch niemals von dir verlangen, dass du Shannon vergessen sollst.“ Als sie das nächste Mal zu ihm aufsah, funkelten Mitleid und Schmerz in ihren Augen. Sie flüsterte die nächsten Worte beinahe. „Aber wie lange willst du das noch durchmachen? In der Vergangenheit leben?“ Eine kurze Pause. Er sah, wie sie schluckte. „Glaubst du etwa, das würde sie wollen? Dass du dich einigelst?“   
Und dann legte sie beide Hände auf seine Brust. Er hielt den Atem an.   
Sie sah zu ihm auf, ein wunderschönes und dennoch schmerzhaftes Funkeln in den Augen. „Sag mir, was die Tabus sind. Wir stellen Regeln auf, jeder von uns. Und dann sprechen wir darüber.“  
Nun war es an ihm, sie anzustarren.

_Moment …_

„Heißt das …“   
Ja, WAS?   
Er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen.

Hollis‘ Finger krallten sich zusammen und sie atmete tief ein, machte einen Schritt zurück. „Ich gehe an die frische Luft. Dann hast du deine Ruhe.“   
Und damit ging sie. Ein weiteres Mal.

...

Sein Herz verkrampfte sich. Sie stand vor dem Strand, hatte die Arme verschränkt, ihre blonden Haare wehten im Wind.   
Vorsichtig, dennoch hörbar trat er näher. Er wusste, sie würde ihn kommen hören.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und schwiegen sich an. Nicht, dass er darin kein Meister wäre, aber noch nie hatte es so sehr geschmerzt.

Und dann geschah etwas, das er nicht erwartet hätte.   
Hollis brach zusammen. Und mit „zusammenbrechen“ meinte er keineswegs eine hysterische Furie. Nein, Hollis war nicht so. Sie war die stärkste Frau, die er jemals kennengelernt hatte.  
Aber jetzt lief ihr eine Träne aus dem Auge und sie begann zu beben, als stünde sie inmitten einer Eiswüste.  
„Ich dachte, ich wäre auf dem besten Weg, über dich hinwegzukommen.“ Die Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme. Er schluckte, sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Mit einem Mal war seine Kehle wie ausgedörrt.  
Er wusste genau, was sie meinte. Nur wusste er, dass er _niemals_ über sie hinweggekommen war.

Sie boxte ihm gegen die Brust, doch das, was er in ihren Augen sah, war keine Wut. Es war Traurigkeit. „Warum hast du mich gehen lassen, du Idiot?“ Die Frage traf ihn mit voller Wucht – auch, wenn er sie hätte erwarten müssen. „Du hast nichts getan, mich daran zu hindern.“ Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme war fast zu viel für ihn, zu ertragen.   
„Ich konnte nicht.“ Seine Stimme war raspelig. Es wunderte ihn, dass er überhaupt irgendetwas aus der Kehle brachte. „Holly, ich hätte dich zerstört.“  
Sie lachte, doch es klang kaum sarkastisch. „Ach ja?“ Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich die Tränen abzuwischen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte sie nicht so sehen. Genau das war der Grund gewesen, dass er nichts getan hatte. Er konnte diese Frau nicht weinen sehen. „Und was meinst du hat unsere Trennung für mich bedeutet?“ Sie schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verflucht Jethro, denkst du etwa, ich wäre abgehauen, weil ich wütend auf dich gewesen war?“ Ihre Augen funkelten, und als sie weitersprach zitterte ihre Stimme. „Ich bin gegangen, weil ich wusste, du warst nicht so weit. Ich wusste, wir würden schreiend auseinandergehen. Wir wären uns an die Kehle gegangen. Und ich … ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht für etwas verantwortlich machen, für das du keine Schuld trägst. Du liebst sie noch immer, und das verstehe ich, und niemals würde ich etwas anderes von dir verlangen, aber du …“ Seine Lippen auf ihren schnitten ihr die Worte ab.   
Er konnte nicht anders. Er hatte es versucht, doch nun war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.   
Er küsste sie. Er legte den Arm um sie und küsste sie, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schnappte Hollis zitternd nach Luft, ein Geräusch entkam ihrer Kehle, das er nicht deuten konnte. Und dann starrte sie ihn an, mit diesen außergewöhnlichen, großen, grünen Augen. Noch nie hatte er solche Augen gesehen. Sie hatte die Augen eines Rehs, die Augen einer unschuldigen, jungen Frau, die noch niemals dem Bösen entgegengeblickt hatte, fast schon ZU rein und sanft. Und das, obwohl sie sicherlich schon die furchtbarsten Dinge erlebt und die fragwürdigsten selbst in die Hand genommen hatte. Sie war sicherlich vieles, aber keine Heilige. Und dennoch war sie eine solche für IHN.   
Sie strotzte geradezu vor Widersprüchen.

Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, so als wüsste ihr Körper nicht recht, ob sie weinen oder ihn anschreien oder einfach nur nach Luft ringen sollte.   
Und dann senkte sie den Kopf. Er tat dasselbe. Er zwang sie nicht, wartete einfach nur auf das, was sie tun würde.  
Sie trat näher. Er kam ihr entgegen. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und zog sie ganz vorsichtig zu sich heran, bis ihre Stirn an seiner Brust lag.   
Er schloss die Augen. In seinem Inneren rasten die Gedanken, Gefühle, sein Herz. Doch gleichzeitig … war er ruhig. Er war so ruhig wie schon Jahrelang nicht. Auf einmal war es, als wäre er genau am richtigen Ort. Hier, mit ihr, in einer einsamen, lauen Nacht irgendwo in Florida.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, fühlte er ihren warmen Atem an seinem Gesicht. Er öffnete die Augen. Hollis Augen zuckten von seinen Lippen zurück in sein Gesicht, fast zaghaft kam sie ihm entgegen. Als er ihre Lippen ein erneutes Mal auf seinen spürten, war es ganz anders.

Sie war forsch und dennoch sanft, gab den Ton an und ließ ihm genug Freiheiten.   
Da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie nie wirklich verstanden hatte. 

Er fühlte, wie ihre schlanken Finger durch seinen Nacken strichen, genoss ihre liebevolle Geste.  
„Gott, ich habe das vermisst.“   
_Und er erst_.

„Was möchtest du, Hollis?“, wisperte er in ihr Ohr. Er hörte, ja fühlte, wie seine eigene Stimme versagte. Sie hatte es schon immer geschafft, sein Herz bis in die letzten, tiefsten Winkel zu berühren. „Was kann ich tun?“  
Sie lehnte sich zurück, bis sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Er schluckte. Schon immer hatte ihn die Sanftheit in ihren Augen fasziniert. Sie konnte noch so wütend oder fixiert auf einen Fall gewesen sein, diese Emotionen und das Mitgefühl waren niemals aus ihren grünen Augen gewichen.

„Ich will einfach nur bei dir sein, dich nahe bei mir haben. Und … keine Mauer zwischen uns.“   
Gibbs nickte. „Nichts lieber als das.“ Er zog sie noch einmal an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn, ehe er den Griff auf ihrem Rücken verstärkte.

Sie standen noch eine Weile still in der Dunkelheit, bis er nach ihrer Hand tastete.   
„Wie gut, dass du mich dazu überreden konntest, das Kingsize zu nehmen.“

Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit lachte sie.

...

Ihr Abendessen lief entspannt. Sie beide sprachen nicht viel, aber das mussten sie nicht. Es war eine angenehme Stille, gleichzeitig lag eine Spannung darin, die Gibbs höchstens als Nervosität deklarieren konnte.   
Sie war diejenige, die zuerst aufstand. Wortlos folgte er ihr.

Wortlos … bis sie auf halber Strecke die Hand ausstreckte und ihre Finger mit den seinen verschränkte. Er reagierte, ohne zu zögern, zog sie an sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Hollis entfuhr ein leises Seufzen, als er fordernder wurde, und spürte sofort, welche Reaktion der Ton in seinem Körper auslöste.   
Sie hatte es anscheinend auch bemerkt. Mit einem scharfen Einatmen lehnte sie sich zurück und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide, ihre Augen funkelten lebhaft.   
„Okay, vielleicht sollten wir …“ Sie deutete kichernd auf die Tür. Er grinste breit.   
„Ja, gute Idee.“   
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis es ihm gelang, die Tür zu öffnen – ob das an seiner allgemeinen Unfähigkeit, Schlüsselkarten zu bedienen, lag oder an der Tatsache, dass Hollis so nah neben ihm stand dass er ihre Wärme spüren konnte, war ihm nicht ganz klar.

Er marschierte ins Bad, danach wechselten sie, er wollte es ihr überlassen, bis sie diese leicht verwirrende Grenze zwischen Ehehmalige-Geliebte-und-zurück-dazu überschreiten würden. Er öffnete er das Fenster, sog die kühle Nachtluft ein, und blinzelte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die nur von ein paar Laternen an der Uferpromenade und einem silbernen Licht am Horizont unterbrochen wurde.

Er _fühlte_ es, als sie sein Zimmer betrat. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verstärkte sich, als sie die Arme um ihn schlang und ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte – sie musste auf Zehenspitzen stehen.   
„Kommst du?“, fragte sie sanft.   
Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er riss sich los von der nächtlichen Ruhe, drehte sich herum und griff nach ihrer Hand. Er hielt Augenkontakt, während er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte, und sein Herz flatterte, als Hollis gespielt die Augen verdrehte und sich auf ihrem Gesicht dieses perfekte, wunderschöne Lächeln ausbreitete.   
„Charmeur.“  
Er grinste. „Ich muss ein wenig aufholen. Schlechte Zeiten ausgleichen.“  
„Da gebe ich dir recht.“  
Die freche Aussage quittierte er mit einem stürmischen Kuss und einem absichtlich provokanten Klaps auf ihren Hintern, ehe er sie Richtung Bett schob. „Na los, Ma’am. Wir sind alt geworden, wir brauchen unseren Schlaf.“   
Die Tatsache, dass er sie erneut zum Lachen bringen konnte, erwärmte sein Herz. 

Still schweigend lagen sie da und sahen sich an, bis Hollis die Augen schloss. Eine Träne rannte über ihre Wange. Jethro rutschte näher und platzierte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, um sie näherzuziehen. Sie atmete tief aus, als ihr Kopf an seiner Brust lag. „Verdammt, Jethro“, schluchzte sie. „Ich liebe dich.“   
Er zögerte keine Sekunde. „Und ich habe nie aufgehört, es zu tun“, flüsterte er zurück mit zitternder Stimme.

Mit ihr war es anders. SIE war anders. Sie hatte Dinge geschafft, die keiner Frau zuvor möglich gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben, ohne dass er jemals wütend auf sie gewesen war. Im Gegenteil – es war anziehend gewesen.

Sie taten nichts anderes, außer in ihren gegenseitigen Umarmung einzuschlafen. Alles andere wäre unpassend gewesen.   
Und Jethro war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, einfach nur neben jemandem zu liegen, der ihm so viel mehr bedeutete als ihm all die Jahre bewusst gewesen war.

Morgen würde er der jungen Frau an der Rezeption ein paar Blumen kaufen.

Doch diesmal beschloss er, würde er ihr folgen.


	12. Day 4

She was right. The last day was actually a really good one. The "potential" recruits and interested people were playfully tested in what they had learned, and they did surprisingly well.

This time each team had a representative from the Army, Air Force, Coastguards and Navy. He didn't know if he was happy that Hollis was not on his team. The only thing he knew was true, he didn't like the way that Coastguard guy looked at her.   
It was a stormy afternoon and they both didn't want to be pelted by grains of sand, so they found themselves in Gibbs' room with a plate full of exotic fruit. Well... Hollis ate about 80 percent of the contents. He had never been the big fruit guy before, already craving a hearty dinner.

A few hours and an alternate shower session later, Hollis settled at the foot of his mattress with her laptop on his lap. She tapped on it, he didn't ask what she was up to, was suddenly quite lethargic from all the sun and allowed himself to doze a little.

Until an annoyed moaning on her part woke him up.   
"What's wrong?" He opened his eyes and squinted over to her. Hollis ran his fingers through her hair, which was almost curly because it was drying in the air. "Our flight. It was delayed for a day. That means we're not leaving tomorrow at four o'clock, but the day after tomorrow at 12:30." She sighed before turning to him. "What are we going to do? Should I call the reception and ask if we can stay here another night?"  
He was about to nod when a thought crossed his mind. "It's best if we do this in person before we go out to dinner."  
The rest of the time they were more or less silent and lived it up - Gibbs called the team to let them know that he would be late. Abby insisted on speaking with him, virtually forcing him to tell her about the last few days. He suppressed a sigh, but could not refuse her that request. Again and again he saw Hollis smiling at him out of the corner of his eye, and he slowly wondered why it didn't bother him at all. 

  
…

  
"How are we going to kill time tomorrow," he asked as they descended the final steps and made their way to the reception.   
"I wouldn't mind another day on the beach. But we can always take a look around the town, we haven't gotten around to that yet." She gave him a hasty look. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
"Not gonna leave you alone," he growled.   
The smile on Hollis' lips did some very strange things to him. But before he could even think of replying anything that would - most likely - turn into chaos or a fight again, it was their turn.   
He described the problem. He wondered why Hollis was suddenly so quiet. Usually, she would not leave out any possibility to prove herself to him or to play the boss.   
Boss. Colonel. Ma'am. He thought of Tony's confusion every time he had to speak to Hollis. He was beginning to get the hang of it.

His high spirits plummeted when the young receptionist shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. Both rooms are taken, and we can't accommodate the five guests anywhere else." She clicked the mouse a couple of times and then looked up. "The most I can offer you is a single room with a sofa bed or a king-size one."  
He got tense. Before anything could fall out of his mouth that he might regret later, Hollis stepped in.   
"Jethro." She put her hand on his arm and soothed him. To anyone else it might seem like a warm, loving gesture, but he had recognized the undertone in her voice. It was a deadly warning.   
She turned to the receptionist and put on her perfect smile. "That's fine, thank you."  
The young woman, visibly intimidated by his non-verbal aggression, forced a smile on herself. "Once again, my sincerest apologies."   
Gibbs grunted and turned around, marched a few steps, then stared back. Hollis sighed and glanced back at the young woman. "It's not her fault, and he knows that as well as I do," he heard her soft voice. "Thank you for your trouble." Brief silence. "We'll take the king-size." _When one of us sleeps on this sofa, the other does not survive the day,_ he seemed to be able to read her thoughts straight.   
The young woman nodded. "I will inform room service that the room will be ready for you tomorrow noon at the latest."   
Hollis nodded his thanks and then joined him. His mood hadn't improved a bit. 

"That's all right?" he quoted them when they were out of earshot, not keeping his anger under control.   
"After all, it's not her fault," she replied, a clear, tense undertone in her voice.   
"But you didn't have to agree with her," he could not control himself to say.   
And then Hollis burst his collar. "What the hell is going on?" She stared at him. "It's not like you have to share a bed with Tony!"  
"I don't feel anything for Tony either and I don't need to control my feelings!"   
The words tumbled out of his mouth without him thinking about it or the consequences. Hollis stood there, thunderstruck.

Oh, what the hell. It was all ruined anyway.

"Yes, damn it, Hollis, I love you!" He took a step toward her. "I've always done it, that's why it hurt so damn much when you left!"  
Hollis stood there, thunderstruck, staring at him.   
Stunned.   
And then...

"Why didn't you show me?" He didn't expect her to strike back at once. "Why didn't you try to hold me down?"   
He knew she meant it literally and figuratively.   
"God, Jethro." She shook her head "I would never ask you to forget Shannon." The next time she looked up at him, pity and pain sparkled in her eyes. She almost whispered her next words. "But how long are you gonna go through this? Live in the past?" A short pause. He watched her swallow. "Do you think she'd want that? To curl up in a ball?"   
And then she put both hands on his chest. He held his breath.   
She looked up at him, a beautiful yet painful twinkle in her eyes. "Tell me what the taboos are. We make rules, each of us. And then we talk about them."  
Now it was his turn to stare at her.   
Wait ...  
"Does that mean..."

Yeah, WHAT?

He couldn't get the words out of his mouth.   
Hollis' fingers clawed together and she took a deep breath, took a step back. I "m going out for some fresh air. You'll have all the rest you need."   
And she left. One more time.   
But this time he decided he was going to follow her. 

...

His heart seized up. She stood in front of the beach, her arms crossed, her blonde hair blowing in the wind.   
Carefully, yet audibly, he approached. He knew she would hear him coming.

For quite a while they just stood next to each other and kept silent. Not that he wasn't a master at it, but never before had it hurt so much.

And then something happened that he had not expected.   
Hollis collapsed. And by "collapsed," he didn't mean a hysterical fury at all. No, Hollis was not like that. She was the strongest woman he'd ever known.  
But now a tear ran from her eye and she began to tremble as if she were standing in the middle of an icy desert.  
"I thought I was on the best way to get over you." The tears choked her voice. He swallowed, his heart tightened. Suddenly his throat was parched.  
He knew exactly what she meant. But he knew he'd never gotten over her. 

She punched him in the chest, but what he saw in her eyes was not anger. It was sadness. "Why did you let me go, you idiot?" The question hit him full force, even though he should have expected it. "You did nothing to stop me." The pain in her voice was almost too much for him to bear.   
"I could not." His voice was raging. He was amazed that he could make anything come out of his throat at all. "Holly, I would have destroyed you."  
She laughed, but it hardly sounded sarcastic. "Did she?" She pressed her lips together, didn't bother to wipe her tears. It drove him crazy. He didn't want to see her like that. That's exactly why he hadn't done anything. He couldn't stand to see that woman crying. "And what do you think our separation meant for me?" She sniffed and shook her head. "Damn it, Jethro, do you think I ran away because I was angry with you?" Her eyes sparkled, and as she kept talking her voice trembled. "I left because I knew you weren't ready. "I knew we'd break up screaming. We'd be at each other's throats. And I... I didn't want that. I didn't want to blame you for something that wasn't your fault. "You still love her, and I understand that, and I would never ask anything else of you, but you..." His lips on hers cut off her words.   
He couldn't help himself. He had tried, but now it had happened for his self-control.   
He kissed her. He put his arm around her and kissed her without a second thought. 

As they separated, Hollis gasped trembling for breath, a sound escaped her throat that he couldn't interpret. And then she stared at him with those extraordinary big green eyes. He'd never seen such eyes before. She had the eyes of a deer, the eyes of an innocent young woman who had never looked at evil before, almost TOO pure and gentle. And this although she had certainly already experienced the most terrible things and had taken the most questionable things into her own hands. She was certainly many things, but not a saint. And yet she was one for Him.   
She was full of contradictions. 

Her breath went intermittently, as if her body didn't know whether to cry or scream at him or just gasp for air.   
And then she lowered her head. He did the same thing. He wasn't forcing her, just waiting for what she was going to do.  
She came closer. He came towards her. Gently he put his hand on her back and pulled her towards him very gently until her forehead was against his chest.

He closed his eyes. Inside him the thoughts, feelings, his heart were racing. But at the same time ... he was calm. He was calmer than he had been for years. Suddenly, it was as if he was in exactly the right place. Here, with her, on a lonely, balmy night somewhere in Florida.

And then, suddenly, he felt her warm breath on his face. He opened his eyes. Hollis' eyes twitched from his lips back to his face, almost timidly she came towards him. When he felt her lips on his again, it was very different.   
She was brisk yet gentle, setting the tone and giving him enough freedom.   
That was when he realized that he had never really understood her.   
He felt her slender fingers running through his neck, enjoyed her loving gesture.  
"God, I've missed this."   
_He did, too._

"What do you want, Hollis?" he whispered in her ear. He heard, even felt, his own voice fail him. She had always managed to touch his heart to the last, deepest corners. "What can I do?"  
She leaned back until she could look him in the eye. He swallowed. He had always been fascinated by the softness in her eyes. No matter how angry or fixated on a case, those emotions and compassion had never left her green eyes.   
"I just want to be with you, have you close to me. And... no wall between us."   
Gibbs nodded. "I'd love nothing more." He pulled her close one last time and kissed her on the forehead before strengthening the grip on her back.   
They stood still in the darkness for a while until he reached out to feel her hand.   
"How fortunate that you were able to persuade me to take the king-size."

And for the first time in a long time, she laughed. 

...

Dinner was relaxed. They didn't talk much, but they didn't have to. It was a pleasant silence, but at the same time there was a tension in it that Gibbs could only declare as nervousness.

She was the one who got up first. He followed her wordlessly.   
Wordlessly... until halfway up she reached out and interlocked her fingers with his. He reacted without hesitation, pulled her to him and breathed a kiss on her lips. Hollis gave a soft sigh as he became more demanding and immediately felt the reaction the sound elicited in his body.   
She had apparently noticed it, too. With a sharp inhalation she leaned back and put some distance between them, her eyes sparkling vividly.   
"Okay, maybe we should..." She giggled and pointed at the door. He grinned broadly.   
"Yeah, good idea."   
It took quite a while before he managed to open the door - whether that was due to his general inability to use key cards or the fact that Hollis was standing so close to him that he could feel her warmth was not entirely clear to him.

He marched into the bathroom, then they switched, he wanted to leave it up to her until they would cross this slightly confusing line between Ehemalige-Geliebte-und-zurück-da. He opened the window, sucked in the cool night air, and blinked out into the darkness, which was only interrupted by a few lanterns on the waterfront and a silver light on the horizon.   
He felt it as she entered his room. The smile on his lips intensified as she wrapped her arms around him and breathed a kiss into his neck - she had to stand on tiptoe.   
"Are you coming?" she asked gently.   
He didn't let her say that twice. He tore himself away from the night's silence, turned around and reached for her hand. He made eye contact as he breathed a kiss on the back of her hand, and his heart fluttered as Hollis played, rolling his eyes and spreading that perfect, beautiful smile on her face.   
"Charmer."  
He smiled. "I've got some catching up to do. Make up for bad times."  
"I'll give you that."  
He responded to the insolent statement with a stormy kiss and a deliberately provocative pat on her backside before pushing her towards the bed. "Come on, Ma'am. We've grown old, we need our sleep."   
The fact that he could make her laugh again warmed his heart. 

  
They lay there in silence, looking at each other until Hollis closed his eyes. A tear ran down her cheek. Jethro slid closer and placed his arm around her hip to pull her closer. She exhaled deeply as her head lay against his chest.   
"Damnit, Jethro," she sobbed. "I love you."   
He didn't hesitate for a second. "And I never stopped doing it," he whispered back in a trembling voice. 

It was different with her. She was different. She had done things no woman had ever been able to do before. She had driven him mad without him ever being angry with her. On the contrary - it had been attractive.   
They did nothing else but fall asleep in each other's embrace. Anything else would have been inappropriate.   
And Jethro had not realized how much he missed just lying next to someone who meant so much more to him than he had known all those years. 

Tomorrow, he would buy some flowers for the young woman at the reception. 


	13. Tag 5

Sie schliefen aus – was im Hollis-Mann-Universum 9 Uhr bedeutete. Dennoch ließ er sich in aller Ruhe Zeit beim Anziehen und Frisch machen und zu seinem Erstaunen war Hollis kein bisschen beleidigt.   
Sie waren spät dran fürs Frühstück, die Kellner waren bereits dabei, abzuräumen, weshalb sie sich ein paar Reste auf die Teller luden. Was solls, dachte Jethro. Sie wollten sowieso ein wenig die Uferpromenade entlang und durch den Markt schlendern, bis ihr Flieger ging, da würde sich bestimmt etwas Essbares finden.

Sie hielten sich nicht an der Hand, waren beide nicht die Typen dafür. Dafür war Hollis öfter dabei, seinen Oberarm zu ergreifen, wann immer sie stehen bleiben wollte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie das extra machte, oder ob ihr bewusst war, wie oft sie ihm spielerisch auf die Brust klopfte und ihm dieses grinsen zuwarf, aber er hatte nichts dagegen.

Er kaufte ihr eine Kette. Eine eng anliegende, an einem Lederband befestigte, sandfarbene Muschel mit braunem Muster, welche von zwei grünen Perlen flankiert wurden. Seltsamerweise war sie nicht einmal für diese Art Schmuck zu alt.   
Sie saßen auf der Steinmauer und verkosteten eine Wassermelone, ließen die Füße baumeln und starrten schweigend hinaus aufs Meer.

Mit anderen Worten … es war perfekt.

…

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Hollis auf einmal, als sie in der Flugzeughalle standen und darauf warteten, ihr Gepäck abzugeben.   
„Du meinst … mit uns?“  
Sie nickte. Er gab zu, diese Frage erwartet zu haben, aber er war zu ängstlich gewesen, sie selbst auszusprechen.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir … uns einfach langsam herantasten?“ Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, als würde er sich vor ihrer Antwort fürchten.   
„Klingt gut.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Wir haben Zeit.“

Die blassblaue Sommerbluse schien ihren Teint noch mehr hervorzuheben, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebundenen Wellen verführten ihn dazu, ihren Nacken zu küssen.   
Wahrscheinlich hätte er es getan, wären sie nicht auf einem Flughafen und von Menschenmassen umgeben. Er wusste, es würde nicht leicht werden. Aber sie war es wert, zu kämpfen. Er hatte den Abstand gebraucht, um sich dies klar zu machen.   
Jetzt war er bereit für alles, was noch kommen mochte.

Hollis schlief doch tatsächlich im Flugzeug ein. Und als ihr Kopf gegen seine Schulter sank, ihr Atem seinen Hals kitzelte, wünschte er sich mit einem Mal, der Flug würde ewig dauern.

…

Sie nahmen ein Taxi nach Hause.   
Zu Gibbs nach Hause. Er hatte Hollis einen Blick zugeworfen, seine stumme Frage beantwortete sie einfach damit, dem Fahrer seine Adresse zu nennen.   
Sie wusste sie noch. Sie erinnerte sich noch an den Straßennamen, an die Nummer. Während er aus dem Fenster sah und die nächtlichen Lichter der Stadt vorbeiziehen ließ, hoffte er, sie konnte sein glückliches und fast schon dämliches Grinsen nicht sehen.

Etwas an der familiären und vertrauen Art, wie sie durch die Tür trat und gleich den Weg in sein Wohnzimmer einschlug, wärmten ihn.   
Es war so herrlich einfach mit ihr.

Und ihr nächster Kommentar, kaum dass er ihr gefolgt war, brachte ihn zum Lachen. „Hier sieht es immer noch genau gleich aus.“  
„Ich bin nicht unbedingt Up-To-Date, was Innenaustattung angeht.“   
Hollis drehte sich um. „Wie gut, dass ich es mag, wie es ist.“ Sie trat näher. „Dieser Vintage-Stil mit dem notwendigsten. Passt zu dir.“ Sie schlang die Arme um seine Hüfte und lächelte zu ihm auf. „So schön unkompliziert.“  
Er lachte. „Ach, jetzt bin ich auf einmal unkompliziert?“   
Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich. „Wenn du nicht gerade von deinen Dämonen heimgesucht wirst … dann ja.“   
Sie hauchte ihm einen zuckersüßen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und wieder einmal fragte er sich, was er für ein verdammtes Glück hatte, dass sie ihm tatsächlich noch eine zweite Chance gab.

Sie bestellten sich etwas zum Abendessen und aßen auf dem Sofa, sahen irgendeinen Film an, der gerade im Programm lief. Ihm war es völlig egal, worum es ging – seine Aufmerksamkeit lag ohnehin von Minute zu Minute mehr auf der Frau, die neben ihm saß. Und er wusste ganz genau, was es bedeutete.

Spätestens, als sie den Rücken durchstreckte und eine Verspannung in ihrem Nacken löste und sich seine Augen sofort auf dem Punkt zwischen ihrem Hals und Schlüsselbein fixierten, wusste er, was das Ziehen in seinem Unterbauch bedeutete. Und dass er das unvermeidliche weder ignorieren noch sonderlich lange unterdrücken konnte.   
Sie erhob sich, um die lehren Kartons wegzuräumen, er ergriff ihr Handgelenk.   
„Hollis …“   
Sie hielt inne, legte den Kopf schief. „Was?“  
Er schluckte, starrte sie an. Verlor sich in ihren wunderschönen Augen. Dann erhob er sich langsam, bis er vor ihr stand. Hollis lächelte aufmunternd, auch wenn er ein Flackern in ihren Augen sah. „Sag es einfach, Jethro.“ Spielerisch zog sie an seinem Shirt. „Na komm. Ich werde schon nicht vor Entsetzen weglaufen. Du kennst mich.“   
„Schlafzimmer?“  
Sie hielt inne, die Bewegung ihrer Hand verharrte. Langsam sah sie auf und direkt in seine Augen. Sie waren noch nie scheu voreinander gewesen. Für ein paar Augenblicke bekam er kein Wort heraus, seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, sie anzustarren.   
Diese Augen. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach diesen Augen gesehnt.   
Diese Augen, grün wie wunderschöne Edelsteine, würde er überall und jederzeit wiedererkennen.  
Und dann, ganz langsam, erschien ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
„Liebend gern.“

Sie waren beide Still, als sie die Treppen hinaufgingen. Hollis‘ glatte, sanfte Hand lag in seiner wesentlich raueren, und es war, als verbrenne ihn der Kontakt – doch um nichts auf der Welt würde er dies missen wollen.   
Er konnte nicht anders, als sie ununterbrochen anzustarren, und als sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen hoben, schien sein Herz zu schmelzen wie ein Eisklotz in der Sonne.   
„Was?“, fragte sie, ihre Stimme leise und dennoch aufregt. Er schluckte und atmete tief hörbar aus.   
„Wunderschön.“ Sanft strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Schlüsselbein, ihren schlanken Hals hinauf, bis zu ihrem Kinn. „Du bist einfach wunderschön.“   
Hollis‘ Augen flackerten. Sie trat mit einem Schritt vor, legte die Hand in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, dass ihm buchstäblich die Luft wegblieb.   
Und dann riss sie sich von ihm los, genau so schnell, wie sie die Initiative ergriffen hatte, und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
„Die hier“ Ihre Hände wanderten an den Bund seiner Hose, „muss weg.“   
„Zu Befehl, Ma’am.“ Grinsend befreite er sich von seiner Hose, sich durchaus bewusst, dass Hollis jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Er zog sie an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren, machte sich noch einmal klar, dass das hier die Realität war und er nicht träumte. Sie roch noch genau wie damals – er hatte diesen Duft niemals vergessen.

Zärtlich legte er die Hände um ihr Kinn und hob es an. Seine Daumen strichen über ihre Wangen, während er sie mit seinem Blick gefangen hielt. Er sah es und hörte, wie ihre Anspannung stieg, ihre Augen zuckten. Quälend langsam kam er ihr näher und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Doch er verweilte nicht dort, wanderte weiter, über ihr Kinn hinab zu ihrem Hals. Sie gab ein leises Grummeln von sich, als er die Stelle fand, von der er noch immer wusste, wie gern sie es gehabt hatte, dort von ihm geküsst zu werden. Seine Hände folgten und wanderten abwärst und suchten den ersten Knopf ihrer Bluse. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sie von dem Kleidungsstück befreit hatte, doch schließlich wurde er mit ihrer glatten, entblößten Haut belohnt.   
Hollis suchte seinen Blick. Natürlich hatte sie seine Aufregung bemerkt. Das Glühen in ihre Augen brachte seine Atmung zum Rasen. „Ist da jemand ungeduldig?“   
„Was, wenn ich ja sage?“ Er nahm sich keineswegs zurück, seine Augen abwärts zucken zu lassen und es störte ihn keineswegs, dass Hollis es bemerkte. Die Röte auf ihren Wangen waren jede Sekunde wert.   
„Dann sage ich dir, dass du nicht der Einzige bist.“ Mit diesen Worten widmete sie sich seinem Hemd – schlanke, fähige Finger lösten jeden einzelnen Knopf in Nullkommanichts, und ehe er es sich versah, schlüpften ihre Hände unter den Kragen und befreiten ihn von dem Stoff.   
Wäre es nicht für ihre lodernen Augen und die Wärme, die ihre Hände auf seiner bloßen Haut hinterließ, würde ihm die kühle Luft Gänsehaut bereiten. Doch so war alles, was er wahrnahm, die Frau die vor ihm stand – die Frau, die sein Herz erobert hatte.   
So gern er sie endlich Haut an Haut an sich spüren würde, so würde er nicht zulassen, das hier auf eine hecktische, triebgesteuerte Art und Weise hinter sich zu bringen. Langsam trat er um sie herum, streifte ihre Schulter und strich ihre Haare nach vorne, um ihren Nacken zu küssen.   
„Hat sich irgendetwas an deinen Vorlieben …“ Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrer Schulter. „Geändert?“  
Er hörte sie leise lachen.   
„Abgesehen davon, dass mein Körper noch stärker auf seine Berührungen zu reagieren scheint?“ Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung um. „Nein.“ Ihre Hände legten sich um seine Schultern und trat vor, um auch den letzten Abstand, der sich zuvor zwischen ihnen befunden hatte, zu verringern. „Wir können genau dort weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben.“  
Sie verloren sich in ihren Augen, ließen für einige Momente die Stille für sie sprechen. Er nahm sich Zeit, jeden Millimeter ihres Gesichts in sich aufzunehmen, jede kleinste Falte und jeden Schönheitsmakel zu betrachten. Er hatte immer die außergewöhnliche Symmetrie ihrer Gesichtszüge bewundert – einzig unterbrochen durch das kleine, fast winzige Muttermal auf ihrer rechten Wange.

Sie erwiderte seinen nächsten Kuss und ihre Hand verspielte sich auf seiner Brust, wanderte auf und ab, bis die Bewegungen durch kleine, liebkosende Streicheleinheiten ihrer Finger direkt über seinem Herz ersetzt wurden.   
Er wusste, sie konnte es klopfen spüren. Er wusste, dass sie wusste, was ihre Berührungen in ihm auslösten, was SIE mit ihm anstellte. Und er beschloss, ihr die Gefühle um ein doppeltes zurück zu geben.   
Vorsichtig unterbrach er den Kuss, wanderte abwärts über ihr Kinn, ihren Kiefer entlang, bis zu ihrem Hals. Der Übergang zwischen beidem war immer eines ihrer empfindsamsten Körperteile gewesen – er liebte es, sie damit zu quälen. Wenn es etwas gab, das sie komplett wehrlos machte, dann waren es kleine Küsse und sanfte Bisse auf ihrer Kehle. Einmal hatte er es so lange herausgezögert, dass sie ihm aus Protest ein paar ordentliche Furchen ihrer Fingernägel auf der Schulter verpasst hatte, die tagelang angehalten hatten.   
Seine Augen setzten sich auf dem Schmuckstück fest, welches er ihr nur wenige Stunden zuvor geschenkt hatte. Als sie bemerkte, worauf seine Aufmerksamkeit lauf, zog vorsichtig an dem Band, um es zu lösen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie die Kette auf dem Nachttisch ablegte. Er konnte nicht anders und erlaubte sich die Spitze. „Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass sich jemand hier eine Bettverletzung zuzieht, nicht?“  
Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. „Du meine Güte! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass deine Gedanken so dreckig sein können.“  
„Dagegen kann ich nichts tun“, grummelte er gegen ihr Schlüsselbein. „Bei solch einer Frau wie dir?“ Hollis biss sich auf die Lippe und das Lodern trat in ihre Augen zurück. Sie waren nie voreinander schüchtern gewesen und daran hatte sich auch jetzt nichts geändert. Er verschwendete kaum eine weitere Sekunde, bis seine Finger den Verschluss ihres BHs fanden und er geschickt die kleinen Häkchen lösten. Das Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen signalisierte ihm, dass sie es ebenso wenig erwarten konnte wie er – und dennoch legte sie dieselbe Ruhe an den Tag.   
Sie hatten Zeit, wie sie gesagt hatte. Erst jetzt schien es ihm wirklich bewusst zu werden. Sie hatten Zeit.

Als besagtes, letztes Kleidungsstück ab ihrer Taille aufwärts verschwunden war, erlaubte er sich den sehnsüchtigen Blick. Offenbar sprach seine nonverbale Reaktion Bände, denn sie bis sich auf die Lippe und schmunzelte. „Es gibt da ein paar geheime Orte, an denen man sich oben-ohne-Bräunen erlauben kann, ohne beobachtet zu werden“, schmunzelte sie leise.   
Etwas an diesem Satz ließ seine Ohren heiß werden. „Ich hoffe, du zeigt mir irgendwann mindestens einen davon“, flüsterte er leise, das Kratzen in seiner Stimme bemerkend aber nicht kaschierend. Hollis blinzelte und ihre großen Augen funkelten noch ein kleines bisschen mehr.   
„Mal sehen“, sprach sie in beinahe derselben Tonlage – diese Sanftheit, diese absolut tückische, ein wenig rauchig klingende, verführerische Sanftheit. „Wenn wir andere Menschen loswerden.“   
„Oh, ich werde dafür sorgen.“ Er beanspruchte ihre Lippen erneut, hungrig und fordernd, und stieß sie sanft vorwärts, bis ihre Waden die Bettkante berührten.   
So einfach jedoch machte Hollis es ihm nicht. Sie richtete sich auf den Knien auf und ließ ihre Hand durch seine Haare wandern. Er legte den Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich, beschließend, ihr keine weitere Möglichkeit zu lassen, ihn weiter mit dieser kleinen, sehr wirksamen Massage zu erweichen. Er platzierte seine Lippen auf der Kuhle unter ihrem Hals, wanderte dann weiter nach unten. Er spürte, wie sich ihr Körper anspannte und auf das Kommende vorbereitete. Er küsste ihre Brust, umschloss sie mit den Lippen, benutzte seine Zunge. Hollis ließ ein Seufzen aus ihrer Kehle entkommen, das sich parallel mit seinen Bewegungen sogleich in ein hörbares Ein- und Ausatmen verwandelte, was einen Stromstoß nach den anderen durch seinen eigenen Körper jagte. Sie nahm den Kopf zurück und verstärkte den Griff in seinem Nacken. Er fragte sich, ob es ihr bewusst war, dass sie sich geradezu an ihn krallte – vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine nonverbale Art zu sagen, wie sehr ihr das gefiel. Sanft nahm er die Zähne dazu und massierte ihre andere Brust zärtlich mit seiner Hand. Hollis stöhnte auf, einmal, doch das Geräusch war genug, um seine Sinne durchdrehen zu lassen. Er liebte es, seine Partnerin dazu zu bringen, sich ihm so vollkommen hinzugeben. Seine linke Hand blieb, wo sie war und stabilisierte sie, da er wusste, wie sehr sie das mochte. Sie war eine Frau, die gerne die Kontrolle hatte, doch genoss und brauchte sie das Wissen, dass jemand da war, sie aufzufangen. Und er schwor sich, sie niemals wieder fallen zu lassen.   
„Du bist so schön“, brummte er gegen ihren Hals und erspürte freudig, wie seine Worte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagten. Hollis lehnte sich vor, und als er aufsah, trafen ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Er konnte die Sehnsucht und Erregung geradezu in ihrem Kuss spüren und konnte das leise Grollen in seiner Kehle nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Finger streiften seinen Hals und seine Brust hinunter, und er ahnte, was sie vorhatte.   
Mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung und seiner Hand auf ihrer Hüfte beförderte er sie auf die Matratze. Hollis lachte auf und er konnte nicht anders, als auf sie hinunter zu grinsen. „Es hat sich wirklich nichts geändert.“  
„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, Gunny.“ Sie legte ihre Hände um sein Gesicht und küsste ihn. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht ein wenig … ausprobiert habe?“  
Erstaunt hielt er still und sah auf sie herab. Die Doppeldeutigkeit in ihrer Stimme und das vielsagende, teuflische Funkeln in ihren Augen ließen kaum Spielraum für falsche Interpretationen. Dennoch sagte er: „Das musst du mir jetzt genauer erklären.“  
Sie lachte, ein freches, kehliges Lachen, eines, dass er bisher selbst erst drei oder viermal gehört hatte, aber seinen Körper jedes Mal deutlich in einer sehr bestimmten Weise provozierte.   
„Das hättest du wohl gerne.“   
Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, doch diesmal war es sanft und liebevoll. Auch an das erinnerte er sich. Die Wahrheit lag in ihrer Art, zu küssen. Nicht darin, was sie sagte oder wie sie sich verhielt, es war, wie sie küsste oder erwiderte. Und dieser Kuss signalisierte ihm deutlich, dass sie das hier aus vollen Zügen genießen wollte und sie in romantischer Stimmung war. Und – dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Sie hatte ihm eines Nachts erzählt, dass er einer der wenigsten war, die diese Eigenheit ihrerseits bemerkt und beachtet hatte. Wie oft ihre Partner sie falsch verstanden und sich dann gewundert hatten, weshalb sie sich abschottete.   
Er verstand sie, genau wie sie ihn verstand. Das war schon immer so gewesen – und er war heilfroh, dass sie noch immer auf einer und derselben Wellenlänger zu agieren schienen.   
Langsam küsste er sich einen Pfad über ihr Brustbein nach unten, befreite sie von ihrer Jeans, malte kleine Muster auf ihre Schenkel und erspürte, wie ihr Körper selbst bei der kleinsten Bewegung auf ihn reagierte. Er hakte die Zeigefinger in den Bund ihres Slips und befreite sie davon. Seine Lippen trafen auf ihren Beckenknochen, verweilten auf der Stelle direkt darunter. Hollis atmete tief ein, ihr Körper spannte sich an, und er schmunzelte. Wie gut er sich noch an alle diese kleinen Triggerpunkte erinnerte.   
Diesmal waren die Bräunungslinien deutlich zu sehen und machten ihm noch mehr bewusst, wo und wie sie die letzten Jahre verbracht hatte. Kombiniert mit den strahlend grünen Augen und den goldenen Locken sah sie aus wie eine Göttin. Er senkte den Kopf und tat endlich, was sie beide sich sehnlichst gewünscht hatten. Ein sanftes Grollen stahl sich aus ihrer Kehle und er genoss den Laut mit vollen Zügen. Als seine Zunge nach wenigen Sekunden einen ganz speziellen Punkt berührten, atmete sie atmete hörbar ein. „Langsam, Jethro“, wisperte sie, doch klang eine amüsante Leichtigkeit in ihrer Stimme mit.   
Er konnte nicht anders. „Da ist wohl jemand empfindlich“, neckte er.   
„Nicht so eingebildet hier“, kam es von ihr, doch sie war nicht fähig, ihre Kurzatmigkeit zu vertuschen.   
„Ich werde für Ihr Wohlbefinden sorgen, Ma’am“, schmunzelte er und vergewisserte sich durch einen letzten Blick, den sie mit einem Lächeln erwiderte, ehe er sich wieder seinem Tun widmete.   
Langsam aber sicher wandelten sich Hollis‘ seufzende Laute in leises Stöhnen um, und dann gab sie ein Geräusch von sich, das ihm signalisierte, dass er sie dort hatte, wo er wollte.   
Liebevoll und vorsichtig biss her zu, an der Stelle, wo ihr Hals auf ihre Schulter traf, und ihr Klammergriff um seine Schultern verstärkte sich um ein dreifaches. Ihr Bein streifte seines, ihre glatte, weiche Haut wie Balsam, als sie ihn aufforderte, endlich den letzten, finalen Schritt zu gehen. Und er tat es.   
Er beobachtete, wie sie die Augen schloss und ihre Lippen sich öffneten, ihre Stirn kräuselte sich. Er nahm sich zusammen, benötigte alle seine Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht seinen Trieben nachzugehen. _Langsam_ , mahnte er sich, während er sein Herz klopfen fühlte und sein Atem flacher ging.   
Er erstickte ihren nächsten Laut mit einem Kuss, blieb so nahe, dass er ihren Atem fühlen konnte. „Sieh mich an“, sagte er leise, um den Befehl nicht allzu forsch klingen zu lassen. Sie gehorchte und riss die Augen förmlich auf.   
„Geht’s dir gut?“  
„Mir würde es noch besser gehen, wenn du …“ Die Worte erstarben ihr auf der Zunge als er genau das tat, was sie wollte. „Oh …“ Ihr Lider flackerten.   
„Ich habe ein gutes Gedächtnis, weißt du“, flüsterte er gegen ihre Kehle und genoss die süßen Geräusche, die sie von sich gab.   
„Mein Gott, du bist _böse_ “, murmelte sie, und obwohl sie es mit einem amüsierten Grinsen sagte, zeigten ihre Augen eine ganz andere Emotion.   
Mindestens genau so frech grinste er zurück. „Bin ich das?“  
Wie als Antwort bohrten sich ihre Fingernägel in seine Schulterblätter und sofort zahlte es ihr zurück, was in ein zischendes Einatmen ihrerseits resultierte. Hollis drückte den Rücken durch und kam ihm entgegen, und die plötzliche Änderung der Position ließen ihn aufkeuchen. Eisblau traf auf hellgrün, als sie sich beide gegenseitig mit Blicke gefangen hielten. Die Luft zwischen ihnen war angespannt und dicht wie ein Vakuum. Er atmete tief durch, besann sich zur Ruhe, und ließ quälend langsam seinen Daumen an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlangwandern. Ein weiterer Triggerpunkt. Hollis Augen schlossen sich erneut, er wusste, sie konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Die Zeit verstrich, und er genoss es, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, die süßen Geräusche, die ihr entkamen. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihren Hals, die Stelle unter ihrem Kiefer, an der er ihren Puls spüren konnte. Strich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, die sie öffnete, um ihm entgegen zu kommen. Er spürte ihren heißen, hecktischen Atem auf seiner Haut, suchte nach ihrer Hand und verschränkte die Finger mit ihren. Und dann spürte er, wie sie ihr Bein um seine Hüfte schlang und ihr ganzer Körper sich auf einmal anspannte. Ohne Vorwarnung schoss ein glühend heißes, wunderbares Gefühl durch seinen Körper, eines, das er seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Fast zeitgleich öffneten sich ihre Lippen zu einem leisen, fast zarten Aufschrei, seiner Kehle entwich ein Geräusch, das völlig undefinierbar war. Der Klammergriff um seine Schultern löste sich, alles an ihm kribbelte und er spürte, wie Hollis unter ihm zitterte.  
Schnaufend schloss er die Augen und genoss das Prickeln, das ihn heimsuchte.   
Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, bis sich Hollis entspannte und er sich neben ihr auf das Bett fallen ließ. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich wie ein Blasebalk. Er rieb sich über die Augen, atmete tief aus und drehte den Kopf. Ihr Blick war starr an die Decke gerichtet, ihre Haut glänzte wie die einer perfekten, bronzegegossenen Statue. Sie hatte nicht minder mit der Atmung zu kämpfen, und die Tatsache, dass es ihnen beiden so erging, ließ ihn breit und vollkommen glücklich grinsen.   
Irgendwann bemerkte Hollis seinen Blick, drehte sich zu ihm … und kicherte los.  
„Wow. Nicht schlecht für ein altes, wiedergefundenes Paar.“   
„Hey, alte Liebe rostet nicht, und das Alter, in dem Leidenschaft stirbt, haben wir noch lange nicht erreicht.“ Er schlang den Arm um sie und zog sie mit sich, bis sie schräg auf ihm lag und auf ihn hinuntersehen konnte.   
„Ich hoffe wirklich, du nimmst dir diese beiden Dinge zu Herzen, Jethro.“ Sie tippte ihm auf die Brust und warf ihm ein keckes Lächeln zu. „Denn ich habe wirklich keine Lust, dich noch einmal sitzen zu lassen.“  
„Ich werd dich nicht wieder ziehen lassen.“ Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie. „Niemals. Versprochen.“

…

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Hollis kaum zehn Minuten nach ihrem kleinen „Workout“ später bereits tief und fest eingeschlafen an seiner Seite lag. Ihr Bein mit seinem verwoben, ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. Sein Herz klopfte noch immer etwas schneller als normal, doch um nichts in der Welt wollte er es missen.

Mit einem Lächeln sah er auf seine friedlich schlafende Freundin hinab, ihr goldblondes Haar glänzend in dem gedämpften Licht.

Sie war immer eine seltsame Mixtur gewesen aus einem risikofreudigem Freigeist und einer Frau, die gerne in den eigenen vier Wänden einen gemütlichen Abend genoss und sich unter einer flauschigen Decke zusammenrollte. Niemals schien sie sonderlich entspannt zu sein, doch kaum kam ein wenig Ruhe in den Tag, schlief sie auf der Stelle ein und war kaum mehr wachzubekommen. Und sie war niedlich, wenn sie so vor sich hin schlummerte. Jedes Mal hatte er heimlich auf sie hinuntergesehen und gegrinst, weil sie wieder einmal das Ende eines Filmes verschlief. Keine Frau hatte so oft auf seinem Sofa geschlafen wie sie, noch nicht einmal Abby, die schon häufiger Gast bei ihm gewesen war. Doch er hatte es einfach nie übers Herz gebracht, sie zu wecken. Sie war so mysteriös wie die funkelnden Farben ihrer Augen, die sich je nach Licht veränderten – grün, bläulich, oder haselfarben mit blauem Rand.   
Rätselhaft. Sie war eine der ehrlichsten Personen, denen er je begegnet war, trug ihr Herz auf der Zunge, und dennoch war sie ein Rätsel.   
Das war nur eines der vielen Dinge, die er so faszinierend fand an ihr. Ihre Offenheit hatte sie gleichzeitig Unnahbar gemacht.

Und jetzt? Jetzt war sie hier, lag in seinen Armen, und er konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren.

Jethro lächelte und küsste ein letztes Mal ihre Stirn, ehe auch er die Augen schloss.   
Niemals wieder würde er sie gehen lassen. Er war ihr, und sie war sein.

Für immer. Sie beide und die Ewigkeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wars :)   
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!


	14. Day 5

They slept in - which in the Hollis Mann universe meant 9 o'clock. Nevertheless, he took his time to dress and freshen up, and to his astonishment, Hollis was not offended in the least.   
They were late for breakfast, the waiters were already clearing up, so they loaded some leftovers onto their plates. So what, Jethro thought. They were going to stroll along the boardwalk and through the market for a while anyway, until their plane left, there would probably be something edible to eat.  
They weren't holding hands, neither of them were the type. Instead, Hollis was often about to grab his upper arm whenever she wanted to stop. He didn't know if she did it on purpose or if she was aware of how often she playfully tapped him on the chest and threw this grin at him, but he didn't mind.   
He bought her a necklace. A close-fitting, sand-coloured shell with a brown pattern attached to a leather strap, flanked by two green pearls. Strangely enough, she was not even too old for this kind of jewellery.   
They sat on the stone wall and tasted a watermelon, dangled their feet and stared silently out to sea.   
In other words... it was perfect. 

  
…

  
"What's going to happen now?" Hollis suddenly asked as they stood in the hangar waiting to check in their luggage.   
"You mean... with us?"  
She nodded. He admitted he had expected this question, but he had been too afraid to ask it himself.   
"How about we... just... go slow?" He gave her a look as if he was afraid of her answer.   
"Sounds good." She gave him a smile. "We have time."   
The pale blue summer blouse seemed to bring out her complexion even more, the waves tied together in a ponytail tempted him to kiss her neck.   
He probably would have done so, had they not been in an airport and surrounded by crowds. He knew it would not be easy. But she was worth fighting for. He had needed the distance to realize that.   
Now he was ready for whatever was coming.   
Hollis actually fell asleep on the plane. And as her head sank against his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck, he suddenly wished the flight would last forever. 

  
…

  
They took a taxi home.   
Home to Gibbs. He had given Hollis a look, she answered his silent question simply by giving the driver his address.   
She remembered it. She remembered the street name, the number. While he looked out the window and let the night lights of the city pass by, he hoped she couldn't see his happy and almost silly grin.   
Something about the familiar and trusting way she walked through the door and immediately made her way into his living room warmed him.   
It was so wonderfully easy with her.   
And her next comment, as soon as he had followed her, made him laugh. "This place still looks exactly the same. "  
"I'm not really up to date with interior decorating."   
Hollis turned around. "I'm glad I like it the way it is." She came closer. "This vintage style with the most essential. Suits you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "So perfectly uncomplicated."  
He laughed. "Oh, so now I'm uncomplicated?"   
Her eyes darkened. "When you're not being haunted by your demons, then yes."   
She breathed a sugary, gentle kiss on his lips and once again he wondered how damn lucky he was that she actually gave him a second chance.   
They ordered something for dinner and ate on the sofa, watched some movie that was on the program. He didn't care what it was about - his attention was more and more focused on the woman sitting next to him every minute anyway. And he knew exactly what it meant.   
At the latest when she stretched her back and released a tension in her neck and his eyes immediately fixed on the point between her neck and collarbone, he knew what pulling in his lower abdomen meant. And that he could neither ignore the inevitable nor suppress it for a very long time.   
She stood up to clear away the boxes, he grabbed her wrist.   
"Hollis..."   
She paused, her head tilted. "What?"  
He swallowed, stared at her. Lost in her beautiful eyes. Then he rose slowly until he stood in front of her. Hollis smiled encouragingly, even though he saw a flicker in her eyes. "Just say it, Jethro." Playfully, she pulled on his shirt. "Come on, Jethro. I won't run away in horror. You know me."   
"Bedroom?"  
She paused, the movement of her hand paused. Slowly, she looked up and straight into his eyes.

They had never been shy of each other. For a few moments he couldn't get a word out, his throat was parched. All he could do was stare at her.   
Those eyes. How he had longed for those eyes.   
These eyes, green like beautiful gems, he would recognize anywhere and anytime.  
And then, very slowly, a smile appeared on her lips.  
"I'd love to."   
They were both silent as they walked up the stairs. Hollis' smooth, gentle hand lay in his much rougher one, and it was as if the contact burned him - but he wouldn't miss it for the world.   
He couldn't help but stare at her incessantly, and when the corners of her mouth lifted to a grin, his heart seemed to melt like a block of ice in the sun.   
"What?" she asked, her voice soft and yet excited. He swallowed and breathed out deeply audibly.   
"Beautiful." Gently, he stroked her collarbone with his fingertips, up her slender neck, to her chin. "You are just beautiful."   
Hollis' eyes flickered. She stepped forward, put her hand on his neck and kissed him with such passion that he literally lost his breath.   
And then she tore herself away from him just as quickly as she had taken the initiative and bit her lip.  
"These" her hands moved to the waistband of his pants, "must go."   
"Yes, ma'am." Grinning, he freed himself from his pants, well aware that Hollis was watching his every move. He pulled her to him and buried her face in her hair, realising once more that this was reality and he wasn't dreaming. She still smelled just like she did then - he had never forgotten that smell.  
Tenderly he put his hands around her chin and lifted it. His thumbs stroked her cheeks while he held her captive with his gaze. He saw it and heard her tension rise, her eyes twitched. Slowly, agonizingly, he came closer and breathed a kiss on her lips. But he didn't stay there, wandered on, over her chin down to her neck. She gave a soft grumble when he found the spot he still knew how much she had loved to be kissed by him there. His hands followed and wandered down, looking for the first button of her blouse. It took him quite a while to free her from the garment, but finally he was rewarded with her smooth, exposed skin.   
Hollis looked for his gaze. Of course she had noticed his excitement. The glow in her eyes made his breathing race. "Is someone impatient?"   
"What if I say yes?" He was not at all reluctant to let his eyes twitch downwards and he was not at all bothered that Hollis noticed. The blush on her cheeks was worth every second of it.   
"Then I'll tell you that you're not the only one." With these words she devoted herself to his shirt - slender, capable fingers undoing every button in no time, and before he knew it, her hands slipped under his collar and freed him from the cloth.   
Were it not for her flaming eyes and the warmth her hands left on his bare skin, the cool air would give him goose bumps. But all he could see was the woman standing before him - the woman who had won his heart.   
As much as he would like to finally feel her skin to skin on himself, he would not allow this to be put behind him in a hectic, drive-driven way. Slowly he stepped around her, grazed her shoulder and stroked her hair forward to kiss her neck.   
"Did anything in your preferences..." His lips moved to her shoulder. "Changed"?  
He heard her laugh softly.   
"Aside from the fact that my body seems to respond even more strongly to his touch?" She turned in his embrace. "No." Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and stepped forward to close the last gap that had previously existed between them. "We can pick up exactly where we left off."  
They got lost in each others eyes, let the silence speak for them for a few moments. He took time to absorb every millimeter of her face, to look at every wrinkle and blemish. He had always admired the extraordinary symmetry of her facial features - only interrupted by the small, almost tiny birthmark on her right cheek.   
She returned his next kiss, and her hand playfully moved up and down his chest, wandering up and down until the movements were replaced by small, caressing strokes of her fingers just above his heart.   
He knew she could feel it knocking. He knew that she knew what her touches triggered in him, what SHE was doing to him.

And he decided to give her back her feelings by a double.   
Carefully he interrupted the kiss, moving down over her chin, along her jaw, to her neck. The transition between the two had always been one of her most sensitive body parts - he loved to torture her with it. If there was anything that made her completely defenseless, it was little kisses and gentle bites on her throat. Once he had procrastinated so long that she had given him in protest a few neat furrows of her fingernails on her shoulder that had lasted for days.   
His eyes settled on the piece of jewelry he had given her only a few hours before. When she noticed what his attention was focused on, she gently pulled the strap to release it. The corners of his mouth twitched as she placed the necklace on the bedside table. He couldn't help himself and allowed himself the tip. "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt in the bed, would we?"  
She stared at him in disbelief. "Oh, my goodness! I never thought your thoughts could be so filthy."  
"There's nothing I can do about it," he muttered against her collarbone. "With a woman like you?" Hollis bit her lip and the blazing came back into her eyes. They had never been shy of each other and that hadn't changed now. He hardly wasted another second until his fingers found the clasp of her bra and he deftly unfastened the little hooks. The smile on her lips signalled to him that she couldn't wait any more than he could - and yet she showed the same calm.   
They had time, as she had said. It was only now that he seemed to become really aware of it. They had time.   
When the last piece of clothing had disappeared from her waist up, he allowed himself the longing look. Apparently his non-verbal reaction spoke volumes, for she was up to her lip and smiling. "There are some secret places where you can get a topless tan without being observed," she smiled softly.   
Something about that sentence made his ears hot. "I hope you'll show me at least one of them sometime," he whispered softly, noticing the scratching in his voice but not hiding it. Hollis blinked and her big eyes sparkled a little bit more.   
"Let's see," she spoke in almost the same pitch - that softness, that absolutely treacherous, a little smoky sounding, seductive softness. "When we get rid of other people."   
"Oh, I'll see to it." He strained her lips again, hungry and demanding, and pushed her gently forward until her calves touched the edge of the bed.   
But it wasn't as easy for Hollis. She sat up on her knees and let her hand go through his hair. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, deciding to leave her no further opportunity to soften him further with this small, very effective massage. He placed his lips on the hollow under her neck, then moved further down. He felt her body tense up and prepared for what was to come. He kissed her breast, surrounded her with his lips, used his tongue. Hollis let a sigh escape from her throat, which, parallel to his movements, immediately changed into an audible inhalation and exhalation, which chased one electric shock after the other through his own body. She pulled her head back and strengthened the grip on his neck. He wondered if she was aware that she was almost clawing at him - or maybe it was just a non-verbal way of saying how much she liked it. He gently took her teeth and gently massaged her other breast with his hand. Hollis moaned, once, it was more like a sign, but the sound was enough to drive his senses crazy. He loved to make his partner give herself to him so completely. His left hand stayed where it was and stabilized her, knowing how much she liked it. She was a woman who liked to be in control but she enjoyed and needed the knowledge that someone was there to catch her. And he vowed never to let her fall again.   
"You are so beautiful," he growled against her neck and felt his words send shivers down her spine. Hollis leaned forward, and as he looked up, her lips met his. He could almost feel the longing and excitement in her kiss and could not suppress the soft rumble in his throat. Her fingers brushed down his neck and chest and he could guess what she was about to do.   
With a single, quick movement and his hand on her hip, he carried her to the mattress. Hollis laughed and he couldn't help but grin down at her. "Nothing really has changed."  
"Don't be so sure about that, Gunny." She put her hands around his face and kissed him. "Who says I haven't tried a little..."  
Amazed, he held still and looked down at her. The ambiguity in her voice and the meaningful, devilish sparkle in her eyes left little room for misinterpretation. Yet he said, "You'll have to explain that in more detail now. "  
She laughed, a cheeky, throaty laugh, one that he himself had only heard three or four times before, but each time clearly provoked his body in a very specific way.   
"You wish."   
She kissed him again, but this time it was gentle and loving. He remembered that, too. The truth was in the way she kissed. Not in what she said or how she acted, but in the way she kissed or responded. And this kiss clearly signalled to him that she wanted to enjoy this to the fullest and that she was in a romantic mood. And - that he had to be careful. She had told him one night that he was one of the few people who had noticed and observed this peculiarity on her part. How often her partners had misunderstood her and then wondered why she had shut herself off.   
He understood her, just as she understood him. That had always been the case - and he was relieved that they still seemed to act on the same wavelength.   
Slowly he kissed a path down her breastbone, freed her from her jeans, painted little patterns on her thighs and felt how her body reacted to even the slightest movement. He hooked his index fingers into the waistband of her panties and freed her from them. His lips touched her pelvic bone and lingered on the spot just below. Hollis took a deep breath, her body tensed and he smiled. How well he remembered all those little trigger points.   
This time the tan lines were clearly visible and made him even more aware of where and how she had spent the last few years. Combined with the bright green eyes and the golden curls she looked like a goddess. He lowered his head and finally did what both of them had longed for. A soft rumble came out of her throat and he enjoyed the sound to the fullest. When his tongue touched a very special spot after a few seconds, she inhaled audibly. "Slowly, Jethro," she whispered, but there was an amusing lightness to her voice.   
He couldn't help it. "Someone's sensitive," he teased.   
"Not so cocky here," she said, but she was unable to hide her shortness of breath.   
"I'll take care of your well-being, ma'am," he smiled and reassured himself with a last look, which she returned with a smile before he returned to his activities.   
Slowly but surely, Hollis's groaning sounds turned into soft moans, and then she made a sound that signaled to him that he had her where he wanted her.   
Lovingly and carefully, she bit where her neck met her shoulder, and her clasp around his shoulders increased three times. Her leg brushed against his, her smooth, soft skin like balm, as she asked him to take the last, final step. And he did.   
He watched as she closed her eyes and her lips opened, her forehead rippled. He pulled himself together, using all his self-control not to pursue his urges. Slowly, he reminded himself as he felt his heart beating and his breath flattened.   
He smothered her next sound with a kiss, staying close enough to feel her breath. "Look at me," he said softly, so as not to make the command sound too brash. She obeyed and literally opened her eyes.   
"Are you all right?"  
"I'd feel even better if you'd..." The words died on her tongue when he did exactly what she wanted. "Oh..." Her eyelids fluttered.   
"I have a good memory, you know," he whispered against her throat, enjoying the sweet sounds she made.   
"My God, you are evil," she murmured, and although she said it with an amused grin, her eyes showed a completely different emotion.   
At least as cheekily he grinned back. "Am I?"  
As if in response, her fingernails bored into his shoulder blades and immediately it paid her back, resulting in a hissing inhalation on her part. Hollis arched her back and met him, and the sudden change in position made him gasp. Ice blue met light green as they both held each other captive with glances. The air between them was tense and tight like a vacuum. He took a deep breath, reflected on his rest, and let his thumb slowly wander along the inside of her thighs. Another trigger point. Hollis' eyes closed again, he knew she could not fight it. Time passed and he enjoyed the way she wriggled under him, the sweet sounds that escaped her. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, the spot under her jaw where he could feel her pulse. Stroke her tongue over her lips, which she opened to meet him. He felt her hot, hectic breath on his skin, searching for her hand and interlocking her fingers with hers. And then he felt her leg wrapped around his hip and her whole body tightened all at once. Without warning, a red-hot, wonderful feeling shot through his body, one he hadn't felt in years. Almost at the same time, her lips opened to a soft, almost tender scream, a sound escaped his throat that was completely indefinable. The clasp around his shoulders loosened, everything on him was tingling and he felt Hollis trembling beneath him.  
Panting, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the tingling sensation that was haunting him.   
They stayed like that for quite a while until Hollis relaxed and he dropped onto the bed next to her. His chest rose and fell like a balloon. He rubbed his eyes, exhaled deeply and turned his head. Her gaze was fixed on the ceiling, her skin shining like that of a perfect bronze-cast statue. She struggled no less with breathing, and the fact that they both felt that way made him smile broadly and completely happy.   
At some point Hollis noticed his gaze, turned to him... and started giggling.  
"Wow. Not bad for an old found couple."   
"Hey, old love never dies, and we're nowhere near the age where passion dies." He wrapped his arm around her and dragged her with him until she lay slantwise on top of him and looked down on him.   
"I really hope you'll take both of these things to heart, Jethro." She tapped him on the chest and gave him a bold smile. "Because I really don't feel like bailing on you again."  
"I won't let you go again." He took her face in both hands and kissed her. "Never. I promise." 

  
  
He was not surprised that Hollis was already deeply and firmly asleep at his side barely ten minutes after her little "workout" later. Her leg interwoven with his, her hand on his chest. His heart was still beating a bit faster than normal, but he wouldn't miss it for the world.   
With a smile he looked down at his peacefully sleeping girlfriend, her golden blond hair shining in the subdued light.   
She had always been a strange mixture of a risk-taking free spirit and a woman who liked to enjoy a cosy evening within her own four walls, curled up under a fluffy blanket. She never seemed to be particularly relaxed, but hardly ever did she get a bit of peace, fell asleep on the spot, and could hardly wake up. And she was cute when she slept like that. Every time he had secretly looked down at her and grinned, because once again she slept through the end of a film. No woman had slept on his sofa as often as she had, not even Abby, who had been a frequent guest of his. But he just never had the heart to wake her up. She was as mysterious as the sparkling colours of her eyes, which changed according to the light - green, bluish, or hazel with a blue edge.   
Mysterious. She was one of the most honest people he had ever met, carried her heart on her tongue, and yet she was an enigma.   
That was just one of the many things he found so fascinating about her. Her openness had made her aloof at the same time.   
And now? Now she was here, lying in his arms, and he could feel her breath on his skin.   
Jethro smiled and kissed her forehead one last time before he, too, closed his eyes.

He would never let her go again. He was hers, and she was his.   
Forever. Both of them for eternity. 


End file.
